A Blossoming Love
by pinkizpretty
Summary: Hermione, now back at Hogwarts for her 7th year,finds herself faced with a new relationship. They're both having confused thoughts. Could this be the end of the relationship as we know it? Rated M for language and later chappies. Chpt 54 up now!
1. Letter to Hermione

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the actual HP characters. JK Rowling does. I do however own the plot, songs by the band, and new characters._**  
  
Chapter I  
  
Hedwig taps on an old friends window. Hermione wakes up from a deep sleep as the tapping got louder.  
  
'Ah, Hedwig! I'm so glad Harry has finally decided to write me this summer. There must be something wrong with his scar again!' she thought as she took the letter from Hedwig's leg.  
  
'Such a pretty owl' she thought as she started to read the letter to herself. Her face went from a happy to puzzled.  
  
'This letter isn't from Harry. How'd he get Hedwig?' she thought to herself. Hermione ran downstairs.  
  
"Mum! Where are you? I need you to read this to me, so that I can be able to understand this better!"  
  
"Understand what hunnylumps?" Her mother calls from her sewing room.  
  
"A letter that just got owled to me." She replied.  
  
"Sure thing dear, when I get done mending your dress robes. After I read it to you we must go get your stuff from Diagon Alley. Your supply list came while you were asleep. There's also antoher letter that you got, its on the desk in the study."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I knew it would come sooner or later." Hermione said under her breath, just incase da' came in the door. She thought that it would be another rejection letter to an Auror's college in the USA. She wanted to bad to get out of London.  
  
"Okay! Where is the letter hun?" Mrs. Granger said calling as she walked out of the room she had just been in.  
  
Hermione pointed to the letter as she sat on the couch still in her shirt a muggle friend of her's named Luci made for her band named "Four Sporks".  
  
_Hermi,  
I hope this letter finds you well! I know that I haven't wrote much lately but Harry's been over since Petunia said that she was sorry for putting him through hell all those years.  
You'll never guess in a million years who owled me the other day! I'll give you a hint...she's part veela. Okay, well anyways she's not important right now.  
I have a question. Seeings that Harry is taken by Ginny at the moment and we're both free at the time... Well, what I guess I am trying to say is, will you go out with me because I've noticed that you get more and more beautiful each and every year.  
I should let you go now because I feel kinda weird asking a question like that because I've never once had a girlfriend. _

_One of your Very Best Friends, _

_Ronald Weasley  
_  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with this boy!?! Is he mental!?! Hermione please tell me that you aren't going to actually consider dating one of your best friends are you? Well it would be okay if it was Harry. He is such a doll." Hermione's mother exclaimed.  
  
"Earth to mother! Come in mother!"  
  
"Sorry dear, I lost my temper."


	2. Letter to Ron

Thank you for your review sillywiskers.

Back to the storie...

Chapter 2  
  
'What the bloody hell did he ask me out for?' Hermione thought to herself going up to her room once more.  
  
When she got to her room, Hedwig was getting antsy from waiting for her to write back to Ron, for Ron told Hedwig to wait till she replied.  
  
Dearest Ronald,  
It's very nice to hear that Petunia is showing at least a little bit of love for Harry. He is her nephew and all even though she may not accept the fact that he's a wizard, he's still part of her family. He deserves it. Though I am pretty sure that Vernon and Dudley are the same as they have always been, arrogant bastards.  
Viktor owled me the other day, along with Malfoy. They both asked me the same exact question as you just asked me! Anyways my guess is that Fleur owled you. What did that little slut want? Most likely to ask you the same questions as all of these guys have been asking me. Am I right or am I right?  
Since when has Harry and Ginny been together? Nobody ever tells me anything anymore. Why am I always left in the dark?  
Look Ron, I look at you and I see nothing more then a brother, and that would just be to damn weird if we started to date. I mean I do love you but like a brother. If you would have gotten to me a few years ago, I would have said yes. See the first year I just though of you as some stuck up little prat with nothing better to do then gain the lime light from being friends with Harry. Then from the second year up to about our fifth year I liked you. I wanted to shag you everytime we were alone, just you and me, but things change. As do people and their feelings. And I am entirely sorry if I just hurt yours. You'll always have me in your life though, as a sister, as a friend, as someone that you could confide in.  
Your Loving Friend,  
Hermione Granger  
  
When she had finished writing, she put the response to his letter on Hedwig's leg, fed her a treat, and Hedwig was off again.  
  
As Hermione was walking to the study to read the letter that was left unopened by her mother...THUNK!!!!!!! An owl flew into the window. 'Another one from Draco? Can't he just give up? He's asked me out four times already.' Hermione thought.  
  
Secretly Hermione had wanted to say yes to Draco. She had liked him ever since their first year at Hogwarts. He was also the first to owl her too. Almost everyone there at Hogwarts has been okay with her since she found that she wasn't what the pureblood families call a MUDBLOOD (muggle born). For Hermione was none other than a half blood. Unlike Harry, her father was a mudblood and mum a pureblood. They had kept it a secret for so long they started to believe that they were actually muggles. Since Hermione was born her family was told to keep away from the wizarding community. All other witches and wizards feared for their lives around the Granger family, because Mrs. Granger was related to Tom Riddle, in fact he was her dear older brother.  
  
Hermione read her letter from her dearest Draco.  
  
My Pet,  
I know that you refused me the first four times. I swear that I didn't owl you to ask you out again.  
What I did owl you for though is to tell you that, I'm HEADBOY this year at Hogwarts! Aren't you happy for me?  
I wish I could see your oh so beautiful face again, my pet. I await the day to see you once again on the train going to school. You should meet me some place where we can be alone to talk.  
I should let you go, because if da' comes in the room he'll use an unforgivable on me! He doesn't know what I know about you. He still thinks that you're a dirty mudblood. Sorry, I know how much you hate that word.  
From Your Loving "Enemy",  
Draco Malfoy

Please R&R y'all.

Peaches and Cream,

Kayla


	3. Head Girl!

Oreo69not96- You'll find out in later chappies why he owled her.

Spychick989- Thanks for the comment.

Ccbchunks- Thanks for your support and all. Yeah a lot of my friends said the same thing about the out burst.

Thanks to all of the rest of you for all your reviews!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 3  
  
Before answering Draco's letter, Hermione continued to the study to get the other letter she had gotten earlier that day.  
  
Finally she made it, after moving the boxes out of the way, so that she could get to the desk. The envelope said:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger  
  
She opened the letter. It read:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you've made Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. Please come to the prefect cabin as soon as you get on the train for a quick briefing.  
  
Head Master of Hogwarts,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione screamed!  
  
"Girl, are you okay?" Her father came running up the stairs into the room.  
  
"I made head girl this year father." She responded.  
  
"That a girl! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"I don't want to be head girl though!" Hermione shouted so loud that her mother could hear her in the basement.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you child!?! We half expected you to be. When your mother and I went to Hogwarts, we were both heads. Its in your blood!"  
  
"Blimey, father! Don't you understand I'm head girl and Draco Malfoy is head boy."  
  
"You may marry him one day sweetie! Look at your father and I. He was in Gryffindor like you and I was in Slytherin like Draco. We hated each other like you and he hated each other. I am just thankful that it is another Slytherin."  
  
"Hold it! How did you know what house Draco was in and that we hated each other?"  
  
"Um...hunny it doesn't matter right now!" Her mother said quickly. She continued by changing the subject with, "Dear go get the floo powder and we'll go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Mum we can get there by apparating."  
  
"No! Its not safe!" Hermione's father butted in.  
  
Hermione gave one of her 'I will die if I don't get what I want right now' looks.  
  
"Damn it child!" He yelled, startling both Hermione and her mother into tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Fine, fine we're apparating to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Hermione squealed. 'Damn, he fell for it...AGAIN!'  
  
Then the sound of a "POP" all three of them had left.

-------------------------------

Please keep the reviews coming. I didn't have any idea that anyone would like this much.

Peaches and Cream,

Kayla


	4. Ron and Harry

pixieballerina- Yes! Voldemort's niece.

Ccbchunks- My dad does swear a lot. She is still concidered a half blood as is Harry and both of his parents went to Hogwarts.

-------------------------------

Chapter 4  
  
After they were done shopping for Hermione's supplies, her parents wondered off.  
  
'What the hell are they doing? Oh look its Ron and Harry'  
  
"Oh Ron, Harry!" They continued to walk as if they hadn't heard her.  
  
She yelled once again. "Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter, if you don't turn your asses around and look at me there'll be some serious hexes put on you."  
  
"Hermi?" Harry said as both he and Ron turned around. Ron started to blush.  
  
"No, it's the Easter Bunny." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hermi, why haven't you answered my letter?" Ron asked.  
  
"I needed to get more parchment, more ink, and a new quill." She lied.  
  
"Is that the reason why Hedwig is missing, Ron?" Harry said as his temper started to rise.  
  
"Um, sorry Harry. I didn't want to interrupt your snoggin' session with Ginny, and it was down right important! Wasn't it Hermione?" Ron replied sounding slightly scared as Harry reached into his pocket. Hermione didn't answer him.  
  
Harry drew his wand but before he could hex Ron, Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Damn it, Harry! It looks like you've picked up on some Dursley qualities. You're turning out to be like those two arrogant bastards on Privet Drive!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Are you mental Granger?"  
  
"Harry you're scarring the shit out of me. You're starting to sound a little like that stupid ass Malfoy!" Hermione said with a bit of fright.  
  
'It's kinda kinky though!' She thought, trying to show no emotion but fright.  
  
"Damn! I'm really sorry you two, its just Ginny and I are having a bit of a problem."  
  
"What the bloody hell did you say to my sister, Potter?" Ron said defensively.  
  
"I didn't say a thing to her Ron."  
  
"GOOD! What the hell did you do to her then?" Ron said.  
  
Little did the boys know that Hermione had spotted Ginny. So she took off at a slow, casual walk, which soon turned into a steady run.  
  
As she caught up to Ginny, she said,  
  
"Hey Gin! I was just talking to Harry and Ron a little bit ago. Harry mentioned that you guys were having a bit of trouble. What's wrong Ginny?" She noticed Ginny had started to cry as she asked.  
  
"If I tell you, you can't do anything about it. Alright? You can't tell nobody either. EXPECIALLY mum and Ron!" Ginny said sniffling.  
  
"Gin, you know me better then that!"  
  
"Alright," Ginny said she went deep into her story about a snoggin' session gone awry.  
  
"So we started to shag, and the next thing I know it's done and all but there was on other down side to it hurting so much." She started to cry again. "He didn't use a condom, and I think that I am pregnant! Herm, what am I going to do if I am? What if mum, dad, and Ron found out? They'll probably burst. Then what'll happen between Harry and me?"

--------------------------------------

I luv the reviews y'all! Keep 'em coming!

Peaches and Cream,

Kayla


	5. Pregnant?

spychick989- She only thinks that she's pregnate. Who knows? Read more to find out. I took the senerio between Ginny and Hermione from real life prospective.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5  
  
"Wow Ginny! How come you think? Did you tell Harry that you might be?" Said Hermione looking quite astonished.  
  
"Yeah, I told him this morning when he came to wake me up."  
  
"How long have you been a couple?"  
  
"Since the before school got out last year."  
  
"How long has it been since you've been menstrual?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Since right before we shagged."  
  
"Why didn't you write me and tell me about this? I may have been able to explain it enough to my mum and da' so that we could buy a muggle pregnancy test for you to take to see if you are or not. Are there any magical ones that you could possibly do?"  
  
"I was afraid okay, and I didn't want to tell anyone until after I told him. I'll ask Harry tonight if he could help me go through some of the books mum has."  
  
"What did he say when you told him?"  
  
"He started to cry. Then he asked himself how he could let something like that happen to someone that he loved. I guess it may have been my partially my fault too. Not only did I let him but I didn't tell him that he was wrong when he didn't put on a condom. Herm, how could I let him do this to me? I mean I've always fancied him but I never thought that it would lead to something like this!" She started crying again.  
  
"Listen at least he cares enough for you. He knows now that he made a mistake. He's really frustrated with himself. Trust me, he's not acting like himself!"  
  
"Thanks Herm! I wish that my family was understanding like you."  
  
"Anytime, your like a sister to me! I got to run, my parents are probably looking for me."  
  
The two girls hugged and walked their separate ways.  
  
'I'll kill him when I see him. I can't believe it!' Hermione thought walking back to where she left the boys.  
  
When she had gotten closer to the guys she could hear them.  
  
"Listen to me damn it! You have to trust me about this. I cannot tell you right now."  
  
"I won't! I refuse to!"  
  
"Please! If you don't trust me, I'll be forced to use drastic measures. You know! I think that I'll tell Hermione about..."  
  
"Tell me what Harry?" She said sweetly coming around the corner.  
  
'I think that I will hold off killing him for now! I want to know what he has to say to me, and tell him what is on my mind.'  
  
"Nevermind him Hermi. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Said Ron who Hermione could see that he was getting pissed off at Harry.  
  
"Harry I must talk to you. It is quite important!" She said putting emphasis on must and quite.  
  
Harry had an idea what this was about. He'd seen her taking off and didn't say anything about it. Hermione and Harry started to walk away from Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah! Ron, Ginny is walking the other way if you want to talk to her."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Hermi!" She ran back, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, and ran back to Harry, grabbing his arm, pulling him.

--------------------------------

Next soon!

Peaches and Cream,

Kayla


	6. Yelling

I know that this is EXTREMLY short but I am having a bit of a BRAIN FART! I will update when school starts seeings I can get on the computer before school, at lunches, and after school while waiting for the city bus. I will also try to work on it at home!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 6  
  
"You Bastard!" Hermione yelled when Ron was out of sight.  
  
"She told you. Didn't she?"  
  
"Why the hell would you do something like that?"  
  
"Hermi, I didn't mean for it to go that far! I guess that I just got caught up in the moment. Do you know how it feels to like someone so much to the point where anything could happen? Sorry, Hermi! I didn't mean to make you cry!"  
  
'How could Harry ask me something like that? I really do think that he's gone mental. Though, he is right! I just can't show my feelings about Draco. Harry and Ron, Ron especially, will flip. Just like the Weasley family, if they knew about Ginny, and what Harry had done!'  
  
"Listen up Harry! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT GINNY OR THE BABY IF SHE'S PREGNATE! She really doesn't deserve this. Neither do you. You're just like a child. You think that taking it out on your best friends will take care of everything. Guess what Harry! YOU'RE WRONG! You just pissed off one of your best friends. Good luck getting me back!"  
  
Hermione ran towards the Leaky Cauldron, crying and wanting to tell someone, even Draco how she felt about him, but she was too afraid too.

------------------------------------------

It may be a little while for me to update on account of my mom shutting off the internet at my house. I'll update soon!

Peaches n Cream!

Kayla


	7. More letters

Chapter 7  
  
Hermione wanted so bad as to go home after yelling at Harry. She was just about to apparate, until she heard, "Hun, we're over here. Let's go home!"  
  
For the next couple of days, Hermione stayed locked up in her room. Then three owls flew in the window of her room. All three perched on her bed frame and stuck out their legs which contained letters to her.  
  
She took the letter from the closest owl, not noticing who's it was.  
  
Love,  
Hello! I'm a bit worried because I've not received a response to my last letter. How is everything? Is something wrong?  
I saw you at Diagon Alley when you were yelling at your BELOVED Potter. I had to stay around for a little bit to see what was wrong. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happened. I didn't want him to try anything that may hurt you.  
Did I overhear you and he that Ginny might be pregnant? That's a SHOCK! Sorry, I know she is like your best friend (better then Weasley and Potter) but don't you think that it is a little weird for her to even be dating him? It is like you and he are one of them in a few ways.  
Well, father is coming, and you know the danger I'll be in if he finds out that I am talking to you!  
Wishing to See You Again,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
'He was worried about me? What had gotten into him? He must have been telling the truth in the first letter, when he said that I'm the only one that he thinks and cares about out of every girl that he has dated. This must either be a dream or a nightmare! But which is it? Wait a minute! I haven't dated him. I can't date him! He's my enemy, but I like him!  
Why can't I make up my mind about him?' Her mind raced as she went to get some parchment from the study.  
  
Draco,  
Hello! Sorry that I didn't respond to your last letter. I've been really busy thinking about school. Mum told me that I should write you, but I couldn't think of much to say! I've been too busy lost in thought about a lot of things!  
Listen Draco, I'm sorry for turning you down ALL four times. I've been meaning to tell you something, but I could never express how I feel. I hope that being around you this year, I can express my feelings!  
Oh yeah! Did I mention that I'm HEAD GIRL? We'll be seeing a lot of each other and possibly having a bunch of fun over the year. I can't wait!  
I must go. I have two other owls waiting for me to respond to the letters from their senders. I will talk to you more when we get on the train and hear about what we must do for duties.  
Always thinking,  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione went back into her room with the letter to Draco and some more parchment and her quill just incase she has to write more letters. She took the next letter off of the nearest owls leg once more.  
  
"Who's this one from Hedwig?" She said opening the letter.  
  
Hermi,  
I understand! You were right about it feeling weird. In fact, it has been weird having a girl as a best friend anyways.  
People talk you know!  
You were right about Fluer being the one that owled me. However, you were wrong about what she wanted! What is wrong with you all of a sudden? It sounds to me like you're jealous! Anyways, she wanted to tell me that she was applying for one of the two open jobs this year at Hogwarts. I won't tell you which ones though.  
I am worried about Harry, Ginny, and you! It seems like something important is being kept from me! All of this secrecy is pissing me off. Tell me what the fuck is going on, Hermione!  
I'll See You At School!  
Ronald Weasley  
  
'Damn! He's got a major attitude or something. I promised Ginny that I wouldn=t tell Ron or anyone else about what she had told me, and I don't intend on braking that promise. Ron wouldn't understand anyways. He's a GUY! Most guys don't understand girls.That gives me and idea!'  
  
Hermione folded up the letter and trashed it! She didn't like being told she was wrong! She went to get the other letter and realized the owl was Pigwidgen.  
  
Herm,  
Harry and I broke up! Neither one of us could handle what happened. Harry will talk to you about it when school starts!  
Bye and please don't get mad at either one of us,  
Ginny Weasley  
  
"I'm going to KILL him!" Just as Hermione said this another owl flew in.  
  
"Can't these guys just GIVE UP already? I'm starting to get pissed!" She thought taking Viktor's letter from the leg of the owl. 


	8. We're Penpals! NOTHING more!

I know that this chappie isn't long but I am posting the next one rite after i get done!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Herm-own-ninny,  
I don't understand your answer from my last letter. What do you mean by what you have said?  
Your little Bulgarian,  
Viktor Krum  
  
Hermione responded:  
  
Dear Viktor,  
Really it is because I don't see you often. Its not like you'll be applying for one of the open jobs that are open at Hogwarts this year. You went to Durmstrang, you will be the only one that came from there to not turn out like a total ass or a Death Eater. You really shouldn't think about it! You just want to get close to me, and I don't want to be that close to you. We're friends. We write back and forth. Penpals if you will. Nothing more! Harry and Ron will kick your ass if you do anyways. They don't like you, since you quite quidditch two years ago. That was the only reason they liked you. You were FAMOUS!  
Trying NOT To Live In The Past,  
Hermione Granger 


	9. On the Train

Chapter 9  
  
The next couple of weeks flew by quickly.  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, she was ignoring Professor McGonagall who was explaining the duties of being heads to Draco and her.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, are you listening to what I am saying?"  
  
"Huh? What?" They said in unison.  
  
"Its no use talking to you right now! You are obviously in you own little worlds at the moment! Report to Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner."  
  
"Okay, whatever!" Draco said.  
  
'Damn, he's sexy! I thought that ugly spell that Pansy put on him last year when she found him cheating on her with Alli (a Ravenclaw, and a friend of mine). I died laughing but now...now I am in shock with his...'  
  
"Hermione, are you going to answer the professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah! I'll meet up with Draco after dinner. Why wouldn't? He's so damn sexy!"  
  
'Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? Yikes, he knows! He can't know! Oh my, if he knows that means by tomorrow everyone will know. Even though we aren't going out! I need to tell someone. I know! I will tell Nat when I see her at dinner. She"ll understand! She used to date this sexy piece of...'  
  
Draco looked at her, she got caught up in his beautiful gray eyes, platinum blonde hair, and every feature of his face. Then she noticed his was smirking. It was his "I know I'm sexy. What do you want to do about it?" smirk.  
  
'How stupid am I to say something like that? Especially out loud!?!' Hermione thought as she started to blush.  
  
"What did you say young lady?"  
  
"Um, nothing professor, sorry!" 


	10. Meeting with Dumbledore

Chapter 10  
  
After dinner was done, the students cleared out of the Great Hall, and went to their common rooms.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'Why did Harry leave with Nat? Its only been two weeks or so since the break up with Ginny! And why wasn't the two new teachers at the table. Why didn't Dumbledore announce there were new teachers? I'll find out sooner or later.'  
  
Draco and Hermione approached the stone gargoyle in two minutes from leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"Gummy Worms." Draco said.  
  
"But, how did…"  
  
"I know that?" Draco said completing Hermione's question.  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione didn't intend on saying to much to Draco or Professor McGonagall after what happened on the train earlier that day.  
  
"Well, I listened to the professor after she told us to come here and before you said…"  
  
"Could we please not talk about that right now. It was slightly embarrassing to have said that!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Ah, welcome to my newly decorated office kids." They heard Dumbledore say.  
  
"Hello professor!" The both of them said.  
  
"Minerva has told me, that you two weren't paying attention to her while she was explaining your duties."  
  
"That is correct! We will both pay attention this time. Isn't that right Hermione?" Draco glanced over at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are five items that we must discuss! First: Your password to your new living area is LOVE CONQUERS ALL. Second: You must patrol the halls and house common rooms every night at 2:00am. One will take the common rooms and the other will take the halls. You will be alternating every night. Third: There will be weekly meetings with either myself or one of your professors. Fourth: There will be a number of dances. Mr. Malfoy, your job is to announce to the school when the dances are. Everything else will be taken care of except one last thing. Which brings me to the fifth order of business.  
Miss. Granger, get in touch with your friend Luci and have her band play her for each of the dances. I hear that she is pretty good. She's been on Enchanted Radio a lot over the summer!" 


	11. Conversations and Crying

Chapter 11  
  
After their meeting with Dumbledore, they went off in search for their new dorm.  
  
As they approached the painting that Dumbledore told them to, Hermione noticed something slightly strange. The people in the painting were none other then her parents.  
  
"Password?" Both of them said.  
  
"Love conquers all!" Both Hermione and Draco said.  
  
They entered their new common room once the painting swung open.  
  
'Wow! This is absolutely gorgeous!' Hermione thought looking around the room.  
  
"I'm going to check out my room. If you want to talk about anything before we get too busy with our duties. I know who the new teachers are! They arrived when we we're coming here, I saw them through the window. Anyways if you do, just tell me! Oh that reminds me, do you want to take common rooms or halls?"  
  
"Um, whichever! I do want to talk to you though, but it can wait a couple of weeks for me to get my head together."  
  
"Okay. Is there anything else that you want to talk about?" Draco said going up the stairs closest to him.  
  
"Yeah. Is there something that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione questioned as she walked over to the kitchen area opening the fridge.  
  
"Yeah, but it can wait!" Draco had shut the door behind him.  
  
'I wonder what my room looks like! I hope it is decorated in pink!'  
  
She walked over to the stairs opposite to Draco's. She entered the room.  
  
'What the…'  
  
"You seemed surprised about the room." She heard Draco say.  
  
"I…"  
  
"There's no need to fret! There is a wall that'll appear if you say the magic words!" Hermione started to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Draco. I needed that! I really need to stop thinking so much into things. It is overwhelming. That means…"  
  
"Hermione, I'm not as dumb as I act! Believe me we are two of the smartest people in the school. The smartest is that one girl, the one that Ron is dating. Her name is like Nayeli or something. I don't like admitting that I am smart to people. Come to think of it, you are the only person outside of my family that knows who I actually am!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Don't be Hermione! Its okay. You didn't know, but now you do."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hermione, I love you." Draco muttered to keep it to himself but Hermione heard.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Sorry? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Draco, do you remember what I had said in my last letter before we came to school?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Um…nothing…never mind!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be downstairs listening to Enchanted Radio. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"In a little."  
  
"Alright then." With having said this he left.  
  
After about five minutes of crying in her room wondering how she could have feelings for her enemy other then hate, she wiped her eyes and went downstairs.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco looking at her like she was an actress that just won a Grammy.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything? It looks like you've been crying! What's wrong?" Draco said looking concerned.  
  
"Um…nothing I guess! I'm just happy to be back to school with my friends." She lied.  
  
"This came for you when you were in your room!" Draco handed her a letter. 


	12. Acceptance Letters and Fainting

Chapter 12  
  
"What?"  
  
"This letter came for you!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I am really out of it right now!" Hermione took the letter from Draco. Looked at the front and started ripping it open.  
  
Miss Granger,  
CONGRADULATIONS! You have been accepted into the Auror's college in Chapel Hill, North Carolina in the United States of America. When you are finished with school at Hogwarts you will be visiting along with two other students from your school. You will catch a plane. Tickets will be sent to you and the other two members from your school in December.  
Again Congratulations,  
Kathryn Eriksen Auror College Dean  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione fainted, but before she hit the floor, Draco leaped up and caught her. He dragged her over to the couch and set her down, so he could ask her what it was about, and to tell her about his letter from an Auror's college in Chapel Hill, North Carolina.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Harry! Wake up! A owl is here for you!" Ron yelled trying to wake him up.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"A LETTER IS HERE FOR YOU HARRY!"  
  
"No need to yell!" Harry took the letter from Ron, and opened it.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
CONGRADULATIONS! You have been accepted into the Auror's college in Chapel Hill, North Carolina in the United States of America. When you are finished with school at Hogwarts you will be visiting along with two other students from your school. You will catch a plane. Tickets will be sent to you and the other two members from your school in December.  
Again Congratulations,  
Kathryn Eriksen Auror College Dean  
  
"Did you get a letter Ron?"  
  
"Yeah! I was rejected to go to that college that you, Hermione, and I applied for last year!"  
  
"Sorry mate!"  
  
"Who was yours from?"  
  
"The college. They told me that I was rejected too." Harry lied.  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
"I have to talk to Hermione! I'm going to go down to the common room. Are you going to come Ron?"  
  
"No, we got into a row before school started."  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hermione awoke. Draco, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore were all standing over her.  
  
"What happened Miss Granger?" A concerned Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She fainted after reading this letter." Draco showed them the letter.  
  
"Ah! That is a good thing. So you fainted out of happiness?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"You two get ready for your first order of business. It is almost 2:00. Now my question is: Which one of you are patrolling the halls tonight?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I am." Said Hermione.  
  
"No professor, I am taking the halls. It is too soon for Hermione to walk the corridors after fainting like she did!"  
  
"Then I guess I am going to do the common rooms."  
  
"Okay! Miss Granger, if anyone is out of bed you take off 5 points per person after tonight. Some people should still be getting settled."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" With that being said everyone left to attend to their own business. 


	13. Fatal Conversations

ccbchunks- "mcgonagal" has two 'l's. I made sure before I typed it up.  
  
pixieballerina- thanks for telling me the difference between grammies and emmys.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Harry walks down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and spots his girlfriend, Nat, sitting in the seat that Hermione loved to sit in.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Nat asked as he sat down.  
  
"Nothing, I just have to talk to Hermione. I hope that I see her tonight. She didn't really sit with Ron and I at dinner and there are some really important things that I have to talk to her about!"  
  
Just as he said that Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you! Hey Nat! How are you?"  
  
"I'm …" Nat tried to say.  
  
"Nat could you please leave. It is really important like I said." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hermione I'll talk to you in Arithmancy or Ancient Ruins, whichever comes first."  
  
"Okay!" Nat left.  
  
"Now what is so important, Harry?"  
  
"First of all, Ron is pissed about two things."  
  
"So! He's mad at me because he wanted me to date him and I told him that he's like a brother to me! The other reason is about Ginny! He suspects something is up."  
  
"Wait a minute! He asked you out?!?!"  
  
'Oh no! Now he's going to be mad at Ron because me and my big mouth.' Hermione thought.  
  
"WHEN?"  
  
"Do you remember the day that I saw you and he at Diagon Alley? I got the owl that day, and I lied to him! I told him that I needed more parchment and all, but I had already sent the letter back to him."  
  
"That was what was so important?!?! He's going mental. You know that he's dating Nayeli right?"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy told me in the Head Common Room. How does he know stuff like this before I do? Everyone knows every thing before I do." Hermione said agitated.  
  
"Forget about that right now please Hermione. Second, Ginny said that she sent you a letter telling you we broke up."  
  
"Yeah, you little bastard! What the fuck is that all about?  
  
"She LIED! She didn't want us to end!"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, she said that she took a magical pregnancy test like you suggested! She told me the truth and I had to break up with her because I couldn't take her lying to me."  
  
"You need to tell Ron!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why, he's still our friend."  
  
"Correction! He's still my friend. He said that when he was writing you a letter a second time this summer, that he hated you and never ever wanted to be your friend anymore because you've made his life hell!"  
  
"THAT STUPID ASS…"  
  
"What am I, Hermione?" Ron had been listening to the whole conversation from the stairs. "And when she leaves Harry, I need to talk to you! I'm not going to say what I have to in front of Head Girl!"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione yelled and ran out of the room crying.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm just peachy!" Hermione said still crying.  
  
"You are lying to me! Think of me as either the Weasel or Potter." Hermione started to cry harder then she was at first. "Never mind that, I can't believe I just said that! What I meant to say is, if you want to talk, I'm here for you!"  
  
"Oh Draco!" She said running over to him giving him a hug still crying. "We had a fight because I wouldn't go out with Ron!"  
  
Draco squeezed her tightly, smelling her hair, and enjoying every moment that he had her in his arms.  
  
Hermione broke away, wiped her tears and said, "Draco, I'm going to go to bed. I'll go into it more in the morning."  
  
"Okay! I was going to go to bed too."  
  
They climbed the stairs together. When they got into their room, Hermione went to her right and Draco to his left.  
  
"'Night Draco!"  
  
"'Night Love!"  
  
Hermione drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If y'all have any suggestions, i'm open to opinions. Continue to R&R plz!  
  
Peaches n Cream,  
  
Kayla 


	14. Rude Awakenings

The second part of this chappie was really hard for me to write. It took me about two hours. You can guess what happened when you read. Most of my friends think that it was because me and my feelings, but this tells the truth about what happened. I didn't think that I could do it, but I did!  
  
So without further ado…  
  
Here's chapter 14: Rude awakenings! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The next morning when Hermione woke up, there was a wall in between the beds.  
  
'What is all this?'  
  
"'Morning Love!"  
  
"Good morning to you too." Hermione smiled forgetting all about the night before.  
  
"You missed breakfast! Don't worry though, I cooked you something."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Your schedule is on the table in the common room."  
  
"Thanks a lot Draco. You're not much of an asshole like I thought." She says trying to hide her real feeling for him under bitter hate.  
  
Hermione left the room, sat on the couch, and looked at her schedule.  
  
"FUCK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs!  
  
Draco came running down the staircase thinking that something bad had happened to Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't say nothing either because again that would be a lie, and I'd know that you were lying."  
  
"He did it anyways!"  
  
"Who did what anyways?" Draco asked with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Have you looked at your schedule yet?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"Look at it now! Do you see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"  
  
"Viktor Krum?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. He's doing it to get to me. He asked me out after you did."  
  
"Oh. What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him no that there was someone else that I had feelings for and that it just wouldn't be right. Then he owled me again. I kept the letter do you want to read it?"  
  
"No that is your own personal business but who's that other person that you have feelings for Hermione?"  
  
"I have to go talk to Dumbledore about something that I thought about before I went to sleep. I got to do it now or I will forget!"  
  
Hermione ran upstairs, changed, ran back downstairs, out of the room, and toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Should I tell him? I mean he told me that if I ever needed to talk to anyone that I could talk to him. If I tell Harry, he'll be mad and I don't want him to be mad at me too. I'm not talking to Ginny, but I could tell either Nat, Nayeli, or Alli. They will understand, I hope!'  
  
"Gummy Worms."  
  
'I just need a chance for us to talk and a place where we won't be heard.'  
  
"Hello Miss. Granger, I was expecting you."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yes, I told Mr. Malfoy to tell you to come and see me when you woke up."  
  
"Oh yeah! What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"I have changed my mind about the band. I would like you to owl Luci and ask her to record two of her songs so that our DJ, who you will have to talk into playing, can play the songs."  
  
"Okay. I will get on that when I return to my common room. I also had an idea about some fun during a weekend perhaps."  
  
"What was your idea?"  
  
"I was thinking that if some people wanted to sign up for a karaoke night we could have one. It would be really cool and the people could pick their own songs and whatnot."  
  
"That sounds like and excellent idea Miss. Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy will be in charge of setting it up. Come and tell me when you have everything arranged and I will make the announcement."  
  
"Really Professor?"  
  
"Yes. For all that you have done to help Mr. Potter in the years that you have both been here, you and Mr. Weasley have gained my respect, and I will accept announcing to the school about the karaoke night."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you professor."  
  
"Anytime Miss. Granger, but you should be going you have much to do."  
  
"Again thank you!" Hermione left the room, went down the staircase to the hall, and just as she was coming out of the wall behind the gargoyle, she saw Nayeli and Nat talking about their boyfriends.  
  
"Loca, Nat, come here, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's up? Your not as calm as you usually are." Nayeli said.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you here where people can hear what we are saying, meet me after dinner in the library. There are a couple of things that I have to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure, we'll be there. It sounds mega important to miss." Nat says with a smile on her face because she hadn't seen Hermione since the night before when Harry had asked her to go to bed because he had to talk to her.  
  
"Great. Yeah it is. I have to go talk to Draco about something Dumbledore and I came up with not fifteen minutes ago." She hugged them both and ran in the other direction.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called hoping that he was in the bedroom when she got back. "Draco, where are you?" she yelled going up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
'Where is he? This is important head business!' She thought as she walked into the room and saw a guy sitting on her bed.  
  
"You!"  
  
"What about me? I just want to talk Hermione!"  
  
"No! Not after what I found out about you!"  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes, after what your letter said."  
  
"I loved you, but you hurt me Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah, well you couldn't get it through your head, I had to keep everything away from you. I didn't have feelings for you. I had feelings for someone else!" Hermione started to cry.  
  
"Yeah? Do you want to make up?"  
  
"No! I want to get away from you. Where is Draco?"  
  
"You call him by his first name now?"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The guy walked over to her.  
  
"How did you get in here in the first place?"  
  
"I have my ways! You should know that by now. We've known each other for what almost seven years now." He said grabbing her and kissing her neck.  
  
"I told you to get away from me!" She tries to push him away but he grabs onto her tighter.  
  
Hermione goes to grab for her wand and realizes that she still had it in her trunk. He pushed her over to the bed and started to undress her.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME, YOU SICK PERVERT! WHAT WILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS?"  
  
"I don't know, because she won't find out! I know you, you wouldn't tell anyone about this because you are too afraid of what will happen!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong, and you say you know me! You never knew me, you were too obsessed with wanting me to even concentrate on what I am really like!"  
  
"I know that you will screw me, so that when it comes time to be with the one you love, you'll know that I was your first."  
  
"You pervert!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up to Draco standing over her.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Draco sounded very concerned.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"I know what happened to you, and you need to tell someone!"  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
Draco walked to his side of the room and laid on his bed.  
  
"You missed lunch you know. That is two meals today. When are you going to eat?"  
  
"I'll be at dinner. We have another job to do as heads."  
  
"What's that?" Draco sat up.  
  
"We need to get people to sign up for a karaoke night."  
  
"Okay! Potter stopped by after lunch. He's concerned about what happened last night! What really happened?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Is it about the same guy I caught in here?"  
  
"Um…I can't tell you that. Sorry!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who is this mystery man and why won't she tell Draco about what happened? Find out soon!  
  
Peaches n Cream,  
  
Kayla 


	15. Get out of my room

Yippie...It is updated!

I'd like to appologize to everyone that noticed or told me about the Viktor being Bulgarian thing!

To all of those who wanted to see a little more emotion coming from Hermione...I'll try to show more but I don't know completely if I can. It is hard enough to write about it for a second time for me, so it is a little hard for me right now.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15  
  
In the great hall  
  
"Where's Mye? She told us that she wanted us to meet her in the library after dinner."  
  
"Nat, do you think it was about…"  
  
"About what Nayeli?" Harry said questioningly.  
  
"Never mind Potter? I don't know why my Ron could possibly be friends with you, your just there when problems arise."  
  
"Maybe because I'm saving his ass every time I turn around!"  
  
"Nat, I'm going to the library." Nayeli took her things up and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Loca, don't leave yet, I'm not done eating, and there's ice cream for dessert."  
  
"Fine, I'll fill you in when you go to bed."  
  
"Fine! I'm coming." Nat kissed Harry on the cheek, and did as Nayeli did.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"She's not in the library! She's been in and out of it all day since right after lunch."  
  
The girls didn't realize that Draco had excused himself from the Slytherin table to tell them that Hermione wasn't where she was supposed to be.  
  
"What do you mean?" The girls said in unison.  
  
"I don't think that I should tell you, that would be something Hermione would have to tell you."  
  
"Where is she then?"  
  
"In her bedroom. The password is Love Conquers All."  
  
"Thanks Cheater!" Nat said sarcastically winking at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Nay, I'm really sorry!" Draco walked away.  
  
"What for?" But he was too far to hear her.  
  
"Who knows! Maybe we should go get Mye."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Without anybody to talk to and just crying her eyes dry after what had happened time passed by very quickly.  
  
'What did he mean by I won't tell anyone about what happened because I am too afraid of what will happen? What would happen anyways? What is wrong with him? I'm not going around any guys for awhile, I need to keep Draco away from me. I'll get my place back in Gryffindor Tower, but I'd have to explain it! I'll just sleep on the couch, but then there is the problem of my classes with male teachers. What the fuck am I going to do? I don't really want to tell his girlfriend, she's my friend, she would be crushed! He was wrong about…'  
  
Before Hermione could continue her thoughts, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Loca and Nat!"  
  
"Oh, come on in girls."  
  
"Let's get outta here!"  
  
"Loca, are you crazy! We've absolutely nowhere to go, our parents would be so mad if we left school." Nat said concerned.  
  
"Hogsmeade, dummy!"  
  
"What makes you guys think that I want to get out of here?"  
  
"What's wrong Mye?"  
  
"Loca, I'm sorry!"  
  
"What for? I'm sick of people telling me sorry!"  
  
"I don't feel comfortable talking about it! Wait! Who all has told you sorry?"  
  
"You and Draco, but still!"  
  
"Well, Mye we're worried about you! You haven't eaten since dinner last night, and we both know that something is up because you wouldn't keep it to yourself if it wasn't."  
  
"Just drop it!" She broke into tears again.  
  
'Why is everyone asking me questions?'  
  
"Could you guys just leave! I'll tell you when I feel comfortable. I think that right now it is really hard to explain and I need sometime to myself!"  
  
"Okay! Are you going to breakfast in the morning?"  
  
"I cooked something earlier for a meal that will last a week, without Ferret eating it!"  
  
"Whoa, did we miss something? Earlier you said his name, and now you're calling him Ferret. It is about him isn't it? That is who you wanted to talk to us about!"  
  
"Just can y'all please leave me alone."  
  
"Sure, we'll see ya tomorrow in Ancient Ruins. We have a new teacher too. Fluer Delacour."  
  
"What?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, she is our Ancient Ruins teacher this year."  
  
'How is it possible that she got hired here?'  
  
"Hermi, are you okay?"  
  
"I told you both that I want to be left alone!"  
  
"Its me, Harry!"  
  
"Oh! Could you leave me alone! I want to be by myself. He told me what happened!"  
  
"He did?" Hermione started to shake.  
  
"Yeah! How could you persuade him to do something like that?"  
  
"ME? IS THAT WHAT HE TOLD YOU?"  
  
"Yeah, after the girls left to come and see you. After he told me, I followed them! I've been waiting in the common room."  
  
"Get out! I don't want to talk about this! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
'What is wrong with guys these days. He lied to Harry. How could Ron do this!?! I'll have to tell someone about this sooner or later. Who will I tell though? Should I try to make friends with Fluer? I think that I should! I mean, she may understand better then others. But then again maybe I am wrong! Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to wait and see.'  
  
Hermione fell to sleep not thinking anymore about the karaoke night, being raped, or anything. Her mind went blank, as she fell to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all...I love the reviews! Please continue to R&R!

Peaches n Cream,

Kayla


	16. Double Arithmancy

Here is the next chappie.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed my fic so far. Keep them comin'!

----------------------------------

Chapter 16  
  
The next morning, Hermione met up with Natally and Nayeli at the Gryffindor common room after breakfast. None of them talked until they entered their classroom. At the desk in the corner sat a woman, with beautiful long silvery blonde hair. The woman looked up as the door shut behind Nayeli.  
  
"Velcome girls. Do zue 'ave zis class?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Delacour." Hermione said.  
  
"Zue are ze girl zat dated Viktor no?"  
  
"We never actually dated, and yes we do have this class."  
  
"Oh okay zen, ve must vait til ze ozer students get here."  
  
"Pardon me Professor, but we are the class!" said Natally trying to contain her laughter, because Nayeli was making fun of Fleur's accent while Hermione burst out laughing without realizing that the other four were staring at her and they all started to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Loca. I needed that!" said Hermione while rolling on the floor, still laughing.  
  
"Any time Mye."  
  
"Vat iz zis I am feeling? I am not zuppozed to be laughing, I'm to be teaching." Fleur was trying not to laugh anymore but seeing Hermione rolling on the floor, made her laugh some more.  
  
"I'm sorry for those two. They are quite mischievous when they are together." Natally finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Vell, ve 'ave already been doing notzing for ze last hour becauze ve 'ave been laughing. Ve vill continue to do notzing until ze next lesson. So zue can do anyzing zue want to do for ze remainder of ze class." Fluer said sitting back down at her desk. Natally and Nayeli walked over to the desks and sat down to play Wizard's Chess.  
  
'Bloody hell, they are just like their boyfriends. I HATE THAT BLOODY GAME!' Hermione thought as Nayeli took out the board and pieces from her bag and walked over to Fleur's desk to talk to her.  
  
"Professor? Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Zue do not 'ave to call me 'Professor', zue girls can call me Fleur, az long az zat stays in zis class. And yez zue can have a word."  
  
"Well not right now, it is very important and I don't want them to know yet. I'm trusting you. Can I meet you at lunch time in here?" Hermione said in a whisper, so that Natally and Nayeli couldn't hear her, and forgetting that lunch was right after this class because it was Double Arithmancy.  
  
"Of courze, of courze you can."  
  
"Thank you, Fleur."  
  
"Anytime, my dear, anytime."  
  
Hermione walked slowly away from the desk, playing with her hair. She walked over to the desks where Nayeli, and Natally were playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
She had only been sitting for about five minutes until the bell rang. Nayeli packed up the board, and remaining pieces, and left with Natally. Natally and Nayeli left the room chattering to each other about the cute bunch of boys that they just saw pass them as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch and to talk to their loving boyfriends that wouldn't dare do anything to hurt them or betray them or anything.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I think that we should be friends, confidants. Someone that we could entrust in."  
  
"Okay, but I already 'ave one, but I zink I could 'ave one more."  
  
"You do? At this school? Oh yeah and from now on you can call me Mye I don't really like Hermione because it seems to long."  
  
"Vhy yes!"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who is it?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
Hermione started bawling after hearing his name.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, vat iz wrong? Vhy are zue crying?"  
  
"It is because of Ron."  
  
"Ron, ze one zat I juce to like, my confidant, Ron?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Vat did 'e do to zue?"  
  
"He-he-he raped me!!"  
  
"Ron raped you? 'e told me zat 'e liked zue, but never zat he did zat. Ven did zis happen?"  
  
"Well, yesterday, but he is going out with Loca and…"  
  
"Who iz zis Loca?"  
  
"Oh, that is what Natally and I call Nayeli, because she is really crazy!"  
  
"Ok, zo, 'ow did zis happen? I want to know ze most part of ze story!"  
  
"I was coming back from Professor Dumbledore's office. I went into the Head Common Room and was calling for Draco. I couldn't find him. So I went up to my room, he was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He wanted to talk to me. I told him no! He kept walking towards me when he was talking to me about how much he loved me and all. He laid me down on the bed and strattled my hips. He pointed his wand at me and had said and incantation to make me pass out, so that I wouldn't object, but that is all I was doing before. When I woke up Draco Malfoy was standing over me. He caught Ron."  
  
"Vell, I must 'ave a talk vith 'im!"  
  
"Please no, Fleur, don't talk to Ron about it. He told Harry a lie. He told Harry that I wanted him to fuck me!"  
  
"Vell, I vaz talking about Mr. Malfoy, but now I vill need to talk to Mr. Potter as vell."  
  
"Okay, but please don't tell Loca yet, I'll try to but if I can't I'll come back to you. Do you want the guys to meet you somewhere? At the same time or at different times?"  
  
"I vould vant vor zem to meet me in ze library after dinner. Vill zue please tell zem as zoon as zue zee zem?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione said wiping up the last of her tears, and walked out of the door.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall, and all eyes fell on her. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She first walked over to the Slytherin table to tell Draco what Fleur had wanted her to tell him. When she got over there she listened in on the conversation that Blaise and Draco were having.  
  
"Is it okay if I liked a Gryffindor? And it happened to be the one that Weasel is dating?" Blaise asked him.  
  
Instead of answering him, he smirked because Hermione was walking over behind Blaise.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you smirking about?"  
  
"Gryffindor alert!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Don't mind me, I just have to tell Draco something."  
  
"What is it, Granger. Did you finally decide to eat?"  
  
"Professor Delacour wants to see you in the library after dinner. It is about last night!"  
  
"Last night?!?!" Blaise said in amazment. "Did you fuck her?" Everyone turned and faced them.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm right here!"  
  
"You did! You dirty little ferett!"  
  
"Excuse you! Is that the way you really feel about me, because a best friend wouldn't say shit like that!" Every one stood up to see what was going on. "Where is the class, Hermione?  
  
"Its not just you that she wants to see! And I'll come to."  
  
"Fine." Draco grabbed his stuff, and followed Hermione over to where the two couples and Ginny and her new love intrest were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione approached Harry.  
  
"Professor Delacour wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, where do I have to go?"  
  
"Follow me and Draco, he has to go to."  
  
Harry got up, threw his bag over his shoulder, and followed both Draco and Hermione to Fleur's classroom.  
  
"Mye, I 'sought zat I told zue after dinner in ze library."  
  
"Yes you did, but Draco wanted to talk now."  
  
"Ah, I zee."  
  
"Um, professor, what am I here for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Zue must tell me vat Ronald zaid to zue yesterday about Mye."  
  
"Who is Mye?" Both Draco and Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Oh!" They said again in unison.  
  
"Mye, zue 'ave lived it too many times. Will zue please go to zue're common room and vait til zuer next class."  
  
"Ok, thank you Fleur."  
  
"That is professor Delacour, Hermione." Draco said.  
  
'Not to me!' She thought.  
  
"Pardon me, Professor Delacour." Fleur nodded to Hermione as she walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione walked up to her common room, where Nat and Loca were waiting for her. She sat down on the couch as they began to ask questions about why Fleur had wanted to see Draco and Harry.

--------------------------------------------------

I'll be gone for about five days and I won't have computer access. So, if not tonight I will put up my seventeeth chapter the night that I get back!

I'm having trouble writing again so I'm open to ideas. And also possible ideas for a new fic that I am going to start when I get back from Michigan.

Peaches n Cream,

Kayla


	17. Care of Magical Creatures part 1

Chapter 17  
  
After the girls had stopped bothering her about Harry, Fleur, Draco and her, Hermione got her bag and set off for her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't see Harry and Ron, or the three stooges heading for the hut, in fact she was the only one on the path.  
  
'Ello Hermione. How are yeh?"  
  
"Oh, hello Hagrid. I'm okay. Where is everybody?"  
  
"There was a problem ah lunch. Bunch a people goh sick! Din' yeh eat?"  
  
"No, I haven't really been hungry the last couple of days."  
  
"Tha's right, I din' see Ron or yeh yesterday at lunch."  
  
"Wha's goin' on between yeh?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Hermione said annoyed. As she said this Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Draco walking down to Hagrid's hut ready for class. Hermione turned around when she heard a familiar whistle. It was Draco's. She forgot that Harry and Ron were there with him. Ron gave Draco's trademark smirk.  
  
'Had that been Ron that just did that? What happened when I was passed out yesterday? What had Draco said to him?' She wondered. She approached the three guys, not looking at Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermi!"  
  
"Fuck you Ron!" Hermione said still not looking at him, walking inbetween Draco and Harry and behind Hagrid who ignored what she had just said.  
  
"You already did!" Ron replied. Hagrid had then turned around and staired in amazment at Hermione.  
  
"Where are we going professor?" Draco asked as we headed for the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Well, it looks like its jus' us today. So we're gon' visit my brother."  
  
"WE ARE?" Hermione had been excited to see Grawp again. She hadn't seen him since their fifth year when the centaurs were attacking him.  
  
"You have a brother?" Draco asked skeptically.  
  
"Course I do. 'is name is Grawp."  
  
The five of them climbed further and futher into the woods. The path got narrower and Hermione moved in front of the guys. All three of them smiled and watched her butt shake when she moved. Draco wanted to slap her across the ass until he remembered two things: Harry and Ron were there and Ron had raped her less then 25 hours ago.  
  
"So, Draco, why are you hanging out with Harry and him?"  
  
"Well, professor Delacour said that she thinks that the two of us should be friends."  
  
"And you listened?"  
  
"You have no idea." Ron said rolling his eyes. 


	18. Care of Magical Creatures part 2

**I'M BACK!**

Wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Chapter 8 is revised.

* * *

Chapter 18  
  
"Hagir, Harry, Hermy!" Grawp said as the five approached.  
  
"'Ello Grawpy!  
  
"Hello Grawp." Harry and Hermione said together walking closer to him as Ron grabbed Draco's arm, so he could talk to him.  
  
"There are only two people that actually know the whole thing that happened yesterday. So don't try and be a hero. She knew what was coming to her sooner or later."  
  
"Is that right? You didn't even tell Harry, your best friend, who you can tell anything to? Or, Professor Delacour, your confidant?"  
  
"Yeah, I told Harry, but I told him a lie. He couldn't trust me enough to tell me when he thought that Ginny was pregnant with his kid. How did you know that Fleur is my confidant?"  
  
"He was afraid, Weasley!" Draco began to talk a little louder now.  
  
"Of what, Malfoy?" Ron said calmly.  
  
"Of you, and what you would do! You call yourself his friend. Friends are loyal, no matter what. They don't get pissed off for no reason, even if Ginny was pregnant, you should have been happy that it was Harry's and not her new boyfriend's."  
  
Draco started to walk away, but before he could move further away, Ron grabbed his arm once again.  
  
"You didn't answer my question! How did you know that Fleur is my confidant?"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Weasel?" Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid turned around as Ron punched Draco in the face.  
  
'What was that all about? I better do something. Think, Hermione, think!'  
  
"Ron, that is twenty points from Gryffindor, and if you argue there will be more taken off."  
  
"Wha' was tha' all abou'?"  
  
"He threatened me, Hagrid!" Ron lied.  
  
Hermione figured as much, so she turned around, rolled her eyes, as she motioned for Harry to follow her, as Hagrid tended to Draco's bleeding nose. Ron started to walk towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Draco is right, ya know!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Harry!"  
  
"I really 'ate ta do this to yeh, but tha' there's another ten points. Yeh need ta start watchin' yur language."  
  
"You didn't do anything for Slytherin, when Draco said 'fuck'. Or how about when Hermione said 'fuck'. What is wrong with everyone? Why is everyone sticking up for Draco and Hermione?"  
  
"What do you mean standing up for us? Are you saying that people pity us?" Hermione said whipping back around pulling her wand out of her pocket pushing Ron into the tree.  
  
'This reminds me of something. Oh yeah! It reminds me of when I socked Draco four years ago. I felt so sorry for that. Ron deserves it though. Should I?'  
  
The next thing she knew, Harry, Draco, and Hagrid were attempting to stop her from punching Ron.  
  
"I'll get him when Harry and Hagrid aren't around. I promise!" Draco whispered into her ear, as she stopped punching Ron, allowing the other's to drag her off of him.  
  
"You BITCH! I'll kick your ASS. You bloody broke my nose."  
  
"Wha' did I tell yeh Ron? Draco, Harry please escort Hermione and Ron to Dumbledore's office will yeh? And another ten points from Gryffindor."

* * *

I luv the reviews. Please keep 'em comin'!

Peaches n Cream,

Kayla


	19. Detention?

I have a poll that I would really like your opinions on...

_Who actually likes Ron?_

Anyways back to the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 19  
  
The four of them walked up the stone steps, through the corridors, to the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Gummy Worms." Said Draco and Hermione approaching the gargoyle.  
  
All four of them walked up the spiral staircase. Draco knocked on the door and entered, followed by Hermione, Harry, and then Ron.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said nodding as they entered one by one. "Mr. Weasley, what in Merlin's name happened to you?"  
  
All of the guys looked at Hermione, who's head was now drooping.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes professor." She said as she looked up almost in tears.  
  
"Did you do this to Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said looking and sounding surprised and hoping that the answer was 'no'.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Hermione said sounding slightly terrified.  
  
"Why? Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
Hermione told half of the story not intending on telling him about what Ron had did they day before  
  
"You said that?" Dumbledore said surprised again. This time he was talking to all three who had said 'fuck'.  
  
All three of them dropped their heads and said, "Yes sir."  
  
"Then it is settled! I need not hear more. All three of you have detention. Mr. Potter, you are excused. Go back to class please. Harry grabbed his stuff and went to the door.  
  
Harry turned around and mouthed, 'Sorry Hermy' and left.  
  
"DETENTION?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes! A weeks worth of detention with Professor Krum."  
  
"KRUM!?!" Ron said looking astonished.  
  
"Yeah! You stupid weasel! Don't you pay any attention to your schedule anymore?"  
  
"Fuck you Ferret!"  
  
"Another week for the both of you."  
  
Ron and Draco continued their conversation from Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Um, professor, I don't feel comfortable in a room with Professor Krum, and I don't feel like talking about it. Could I have detention with a different teacher please?"  
  
"Yes, yes you may! How does Professor Delacour sound?"  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"Your welcome. Oh there is the bell. You are dismissed. Please go to dinner and you'll find out about your time in detention as soon as the other professors know."  
  
The three of them grabbed their bags and set off to dinner. Nothing was said until they were almost to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, are you going to eat tonight?" Draco had asked.  
  
"I'm going to try but from the looks of stuff from right here, I'm going to eat in the common room."  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall after she was done eating. She went to the head common room, got something to drink. Then she went up to her room and laid on her bed. She realized at that moment, Crookshanks was lying on Draco's bed. She walked over to Draco's bed, picked him up and walked back her bed and laid down once again. Just as she was about to drift off into a deep slumber, she heard a man's voice down stairs.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! I refuse to!"  
  
It sounded like he was talking to someone else, but she heard nobody.  
  
"I'm going to kick his ass when she isn't around, so she can't be blamed for it. She is too innocent to be blamed for anything."  
  
"Wow it sounds like you REALLY care about her. Is there something going on between you? Anyways Draco, if you don't calm down, Hermione will wake up, and we don't want that. She'll interrogate me, you, or possibly both of us." She heard the other person speak just then. She got up and walked quietly down the stairs, trying not to make the two aware of her being awake.  
  
"He shouldn't have done what he did to her!"  
  
"First of all, he's my friend." Hermione didn't hear this part. "Second of all, with you yelling you are going to wake Hermione up!"  
  
"Too late Harry. I wasn't asleep in the first place." Hermione made herself visible to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Oh!" Harry dropped his head.  
  
"So, Draco, who's ass are you going to kick, when who's not around because they are too innocent to be blamed for anything?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. Instead he ran up the stairs to his room. Hermione wanted some answers, so she followed him, leaving Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
When she got upstairs, she could no longer see Draco's side of the room. Instead there was a wall. The magical wall in which Draco had apparently said the magic words, {K/V: Well I thought that it was kinda funny. Ya can't blame a girl for tryin' to be funny! J} that Hermione didn't know.  
  
'What is wrong with him? Oh well, I'll find out later. Right now, I'll just lay down and try to sleep.' She thought as she walked slowly over to her bed, and laid down once more. The again she realized that she couldn't see Crookshanks.  
  
Hermione looked all around her bedroom, the common room (where Harry was still sitting on the couch watching Hermione run around frantically looking and calling for Crookshanks), the kitchen, and everywhere else. She finally gave up and walked back upstairs to her room.  
  
'This is a workout! I can't deal with it.'  
  
When she got up to the room, she saw Draco sitting on her bed holding Crookshanks in his arms.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione, patted him on the head one last time, set him down on the bed, and went back to his side of the room, where he muttered something that sounded like 'Chocolate please' and the wall appeared from nowhere. Hermione looked at the wall in amazment after she laid down on the bed. After two minutes of starring at the wall she fell asleep.

* * *

Okay this chappie was kinda weird and all but I wrote it in the car on my way back from Michigan.

R&R please!

Peaches n Cream,

Kayla


	20. First Day of Detention

So far only two people like Ron...The poll will be up for the next couple of chapters.

I do need help on the next chappie so I am pretty much taking any suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 20  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She got up, fixed something to eat, ate, got dressed, put on her robes, and walked to class. A class she could have done without…Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Krum wasn't in the room when she got there. She took her usual seat, at the table with four chairs at the very end of the table, so Ron couldn't sit next to her.  
  
More students started to arrive as time proceeded. Finally Draco came in followed by Harry and Ron. Ron attempted to get in near Hermione, but was pushed out of the way by Draco.  
  
Hermione thought that she heard Harry say "You do care about her! I knew it!" but wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly or not.  
  
Finally she had heard a voice that she hadn't heard in close to three years.  
  
"For those of you that know me, which I am sure that many, if not all, of you do, I've been working on my English. For those of you who don't know me, I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Viktor Krum. I have two announcements before I officially start class. Number one, I will not tolerate being called 'Krum'!" He looked over at Ron. "The second thing is those of you who have managed to get detention already must meet with your assigned teacher at 6:30 tonight, if not told other wise." He said looking at Hermione disappointingly, making sure people took notice. The other students who had not been there at the time of her attack on Ron were shocked.  
  
At 6:00, Hermione went up to her Arithmancy class.  
  
"Hello? Fluer? Are you here?"  
  
She walked up to the board. There was a note from Fleur on it for her.  
  
**Hermione,  
I am bery zorry, but I can not be 'ere. I vill be returning in a week, zo zue may 'ave to do detention wiz Professor Krum. 'E should understand vhy I am unable to be 'ere tonight. I 'ope zue did not do anyzing zue would regret by getting detention.  
PROFESSOR FLEUR DELACOUR**  
  
Instead of heading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room she went back to her common room, where Loca and Nat were sitting on the couch.  
  
"I have to go to bed, sorry girls, I'll see you tomorrow?" With having said that Hermione climbed the stairs to hers and Draco's rooms. She moved Crookshanks after she got dressed for bed and laid down and fell to sleep.

* * *

Keep up the great reviews.

Peaches n Cream,  
Kayla


	21. The Truth Revealed

Okay! I've decided to stop w. the poll bc NOBODY seems to like Ron.

Sorry it took awhile for me to update this and all but I have been kick off of my computer for the longest time and I've had projects left and right.

On with the storie!

* * *

Chapter 21  
  
A few months passed by. Hermione forgave Fleur for leaving, Draco and Ron still fought **A LOT**, and Harry…well, let's just say he had kind of a pissy attitude when Hermione and Ron were both near him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hermione walked around colleting the karaoke sign-up sheets, that she and Draco had posted the month before.  
  
Ron- Amazed  
Draco- She Will Be Loved  
Blaise- Girlfriend  
Nayeli- Leave (Get out)  
Harry & Natally- Whiskey Lullaby  
Jeremy & Ginny- Yeah  
Hermione- Concrete Angel  
  
'Draco's name on the Gryffindor sign-up sheet? Something has really got to be up with him. And what is it with the song he is singing? Does he actually have feelings for me or has he been hit with a spell to make him act funny? And how in the world did Blaise get in here to sign-up? Maybe he had Draco do it. Who knows?'  
  
After she was done picking up the sheets from all the common rooms and the Great Hall, she walked to the stone gargoyle in front of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Let's see the lists Miss Granger." Hermione then handed the lists to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hum, I can not allow more then one duet per house. Either Harry and Natally will not perform or Jeremy and Ginny will not. You and Draco must make that choice. Come to me when you two have made the decision, and I will announce it to the school when the date and time of when the performances will take place."  
  
"Yes sir!" Hermione turned around and walked toward the door.  
  
"Is there anything that you would like to tell me, Miss Granger?"  
  
"No sir. I don't think that there is." Before he could ask her anymore questions she ran out of the room.  
  
She walked and walked just to explore the corridors of Hogwarts and find Draco to talk to him about the Karaoke night when she heard someone call her name. She turned around quickly, it was Loca.  
  
"Is it true, Mye?"  
  
"Is what true, Loca?"  
  
"Did he do what they said that he did?"  
  
"Who and what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about Ron! Did he rape you?!?! I heard Fleur, Draco and Harry talking about it."  
  
"When did you hear all this?" Hermione said looking at her friend like she was an alien.  
  
"Um…do I have to tell you?"  
  
"I want to know when you heard this, Nayeli!" Hermione said starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Fine then. About a month ago. I went up to ask her about the homework, because I didn't understand it, and when I started towards the door, I heard Harry yelling, 'I know Ron better than that. He would never do that to Hermione. He loves her like a sister!', and then I stood outside to listen to what was being said, and well both Draco and Fluer said, 'Then why would he rape her?', that is where I walked in, and Draco and Harry left. I really didn't want to ask really, but it has been on my mind, and I keep questioning myself over and over again if it could have possibly happened. That is why I am singing that song on Karaoke night. I'm going to break up with Ron."  
  
"They must have been talking about another Ron and Hermione, because like Harry said, Ron loves me like a sister, and would never do something like that. Its either that or they all have an active imagination! I am going to have a talk with those two imbeciles that we call friends."  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Granger! Who are you talking about? I could here you yelling around the corner. Another incident like that and there will be a serious reduction in House Points for Gryffindor."  
  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall. I must take my leave now, Nayeli. Important Head Business to attend to."  
  
"I will talk to you later! Oh and when is Karaoke night and the first dance?"  
  
"Come with me Miss Black, I will answer these questions." McGonagall said as Hermione departed towards the Head Common Room.  
  
**(K/V: There is no family relation between Sirius and Nayeli, they just happen to have the same last name. Nayeli is a muggle-born. I also couldn't think of anymore last names.)  
**  
--------------------  
  
_In the Gryffindor Common Room…  
_  
Harry and Natally were sitting peacefully in front of the fire, talking about their lives after Hogwarts, and how Harry going to the U.S. will effect their relationship, if they still had one.  
  
"Natally, we really need to talk!"  
  
"You're not breaking up with me are you?"  
  
"For Merlin sake woman, no the bloody hell I am not!"  
  
"Oh! Then what is it then Harry?" Natally flushed red with embarrassment from her last question.  
  
"I love you to death, and I was wondering if you would make me the…"  
  
Before Harry could get all of the right words out of his mouth, Ron came waltzing into the common room.  
  
"Harry! I have something **_IMPORTANT_** to tell you. You can't tell anyone, even though I know that at least three people know about it already."  
  
"I was in the middle of something here!"  
  
"I don't give a flying rat's ass about what you were doing! It is much more important then what you were going to do."  
  
Harry looked at Natally, who wanted to hear what Harry had to say before he was so rudely cut off, and nodded, indicating that it was okay for Harry to leave with Ron to hear what he had to say and that she would be right where she was when he got back.  
  
Harry and Ron left the common room to a secluded classroom where none could hear them talking.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want? I was just about to ask Natally if she would…"  
  
"Marry you? Like I said this is just a little bit more important than that. I want to talk to you about Hermione, and what happened between her and I."  
  
**"WHAT?!?!?!"**  
  
"Calm down, I'm going to explain it in a minute, let me just see if… okay no. Well, do you remember the day that Hermione beat me up and the day before that when I told you about what had happened at dinner about her coming onto me at lunch that day? Well, I lied to you! Hermione didn't come onto me. I…I…I…"  
  
"Just tell me already dammit! I don't have all day you know. My girlfriend, hopefully soon-to-be fiance, is waiting for me to return."  
  
"Draco and Hermione have been telling you the truth!"  
  
"**SO YOU DID RAPE HER! YOU ASSHOLE!**" Harry's scar started to hurt, but he paid it no mind. Now he's been able to control his own scar with his emotions. When ever he gets angry it starts to hurt. "Why you little…" Harry got so frustrated that he stormed out of the room after punching Ron in the face nearly breaking his nose.

--------------------  
  
_Meanwhile in the Head Common Room…_  
  
Hermione walked in the door, calling for Draco, trying to find him. She went upstairs into the bedroom and found him asleep on the bed.  
  
'Awwwww! He looks so adorable when he is sleeping. I shouldn't wake him…too late it looks like he is waking up! Where do I go? I know I'll hide under my bed. Nope, I'm too big to fit under there. Oh well! I'll just run out of the room before he notices that I am in here.'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
'Damn he caught me!'  
  
"Yes Draco?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not really. We just have to make a choice between the joint performance for Gryffindor for the karaoke night and then Professor Dumbledore will announce the date and time."  
  
Draco took the list from Hermione, looked at it, smirked, and said, "What in the bloody hell is 'Yeah'?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled, and responded with a little laughter, "It is a song that Jeremy likes. You know that he is from that school that burned down in the U.S. That song is loved by a bunch of people there."  
  
"Well I don't like either of them, Jeremy and Ginny that is. Let's go with our buddies, Harry and Natally."  
  
"Did you just say **OUR** buddies?"  
  
Draco grinned, and Hermione took that as a yes!  
  
--------------------  
  
_Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room…_  
  
"What did you want to say to me earlier Harry?" Natally asked curiously.  
  
Harry reached in the pocket of his robes, kneeled on one knee, opened the box that he had pulled out of his robe where there was a beautiful 14K gold engagement ring, and said, "As I said earlier, I love you to death, and I was wondering if you would make me the happiest man alive and marry me when we get out of school."  
  
Natally thought that he was playing with her and she started to laugh until she noticed the most serious look that she'd ever seen on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh my! Are…you…serious?"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Harry, I love you! I won't let you down. Yes I will marry you!"

* * *

I love the reviews! Please keep 'em coming!

Peaches n Cream,

Kayla


	22. What's Going On?

I'm soooooooo sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to update. I had a very bad writers block. Luckily I've finished this chappie and I'm starting the next one asap!

Thanx to all of you that update.

* * *

Chapter 22  
  
A couple of weeks past since the engagement. Harry told Nayeli, Draco, Ginny, and Jeremy. Natally hadn't told anyone. She was too excited still. But the time came when she had to tell Hermione. almost the whole school was talking about it.  
  
"That's so sweet!" She heard a second year say.  
  
"I wish my boyfriend would say stuff like that to me." Another one said.  
  
'What the fuck is going on here?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Mye! Come here! I want to talk to you. It is majorly important!" She heard Nat call to her from around the corner.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Harry didn't tell you? Oh my my my! I will tell you at lunch if you meet me at the quidditch field, and I'll tell you!"  
  
"What the hell! Tell me now dammit. I'm always kept in the dark! I fucking hate that." Hermione yelled behind Natally, who left Hermione standing where she was. When Hermione started coming towards her she would hide behind a statue. After doing this for awhile, she finally gave up and said, "Fine I'll meet you there! This better be good too!" Then she headed to the Head Common Room to talk to Draco.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
In the Head Common Room…  
  
Harry was going over his version of the wedding plans, when Draco came down the stairs from his bedroom, went into the kitchen, got a couple of butterbeers and gave one to Harry, and then sat down in his favorite chair.  
  
"So what are you going to tell Hermi?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fuck! I forgot to tell Hermione! She's gonna be so pissed off at me." Harry said seeming forgetful to tell his best friend about the engagement.  
  
"Haha, dumb shit. She is like your best friend and you don't tell her something that important. Where are your brains? I've been helping you for the past what two weeks or so. Do you even know if Natally has told her?" Draco said poking a little bit of fun at him.  
  
"If she did she'd be pretty pissed off at me because I wasn't the one who told her! Could you find out for me please?" Harry stated just as Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Find out what Harry?" She asked curiously.  
  
Instead of answering, Harry got up, said his salutations, and left the room.  
  
"Um…Draco? What was that all about?"  
  
"It wasn't anything important. Trust me!" Draco said.  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual spot on the couch. She was about to say something to him when he butted in.  
  
"So, what do we know about Karaoke night? What do we have to do?"  
  
"We'd be hosting, and possibly singing a song together. Professor Dumbledore said that he may announce the day today at dinner. He said that he wasn't going to tell me unless you were there with me, when he told me. We're supposed to be working on this together you know." Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, do we want to know or not?" Draco got up, turned to face Hermione, and helped her off of the couch.  
  
"Well thank you, but you didn't have to help me up, and sure let's go find out." Hermione had a huge smile on her face.  
  
They walked out of their common room and down the hall towards Dumbledore's office in silence.  
  
On the way there, Hermione glanced over at Draco, and just as she was going to look at him, he quickly turned his head straight to make it look like he wasn't looking at her. Hermione did the same. When she looked back over at him, he was smiling from ear-to-ear and blushing as she was.  
  
When they finally got to the gargoyle outside of his office, they said the password, and walked in, still blushing.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. To what do I owe this lovely visit of two blushing students?"  
  
"Ha…um…we were just wondering when exactly Karaoke night was going to be since we've given you our list, and revisions." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I would announce tonight that it would be Saturday, so that those of which would be singing with another will then be able to practice with one another for a couple of days. Now please be off, classes will be starting soon and by the looks of things neither one of you have your books." Dumbledore said.  
  
They left the room, still blushing, and headed back to their common room to get their bags so they could go to class.  
  
"You were blushing?" They said to one another at the same exact time.  
  
"N………yeah! Yes I was. Um, Hermione, can I confide in you?" Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah Draco. Anything, what is it?"  
  
"I REALLY like you, and I want to know exactly why you turned me down over the summer."  
  
"Well…um…I can't really tell you that right now."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I'm just unsure about everything right now. I mean first of all you ask me out over break, along with Ron, Viktor, Seamus, and some other guys-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Draco stopped in the middle of the corridor and pulled her arm so she would stop too, and said "You know that you've turned out to be beautiful, and I swear I'm not saying that because I get horny whenever I look at you."  
  
"Thanks you asshole!" Hermione hit him across the face. 'Hopefully that didn't hurt him too bad…he doesn't get the fact that I really like him too, but I don't want him to know that! There's got to be something wrong with me!'  
  
Hermione started to walk away, and just as she was about to turn a corner she looked back at Draco and realized that he was walking the opposite way with his head down holding the spot where she had slapped him. Hermione starts to run after him.  
  
"Um…Draco? I…I…" She says to him as soon as she approaches him.

* * *

Keep up the R&Ring yall!

Kayla


	23. I Need Answers

Sorry that it took so long to update. It is just with school and everything, it is hard to get me time to write. I will have a lot more time seeings that I'm _GROUNDED_!!!!!!!!! I will work on them and I should have Chapter 24 updated by next Wednesday, unless my mom takes control of the computer, makes a big deal out of stuff, and wants to get on to do _HER_ school work. Ugh.

With out further ado.....

* * *

Chapter 23

"You what, Hermione? Wanna see me dead? Hate my guts? What?" Draco asked distressed.

"I…never mind. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Try me!" Draco yelled.

"No! Fuck you!"

Draco was so pissed off at her that he wanted to…well he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. So he turned on his heel and stormed off back towards the Great Hall.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? I really need to chill out. Why couldn't I tell him I….I….I….I….I love him?' Hermione questioned herself while walking back towards the common room by herself.

----------------------------

In the Great Hall…

"What's wrong Drakie? Did that mudblood say something to seduce you or that pissed you off?" Pansy said strolling over to Draco while getting ready to go to the Dungeons for her bag. When Draco heard her, she kissed the back of his neck sending a nasty chill down his spine.

Pansy looked worse than ever. She had a puke green color highlighted into her newly dyed magenta hair, she had gotten contacts that made her eyes look red, her bright yellow sweater didn't match with her camouflage pants.

"Um…not really Parkinson. I just don't wanna talk about it right now. Leave me alone tramp!" Draco said.

"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are cheating on me with the Mudblood!"

Draco wanted to cause a huge deal about what was just said to him, for he was hurt by what had just happened only minutes ago _"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU! YOU'RE AN UGLY, CAN'T MATCH, FAT ASS, STUPID WHORE WHO CAN'T KISS AND IS THE WORST SHAG I'VE EVER HAD!!!! AND WHAT IF I WAS GOING OUT WITH HERMIONE? YOU WOULDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT, BECAUSE YOU'RE A FAT ASS BITCH. HERMIONE COULD TAKE YOU ANY DAY BITCH!"_

_"BASTARD!"_ Pansy yelled as she slapped him across the face.

'Damn that's the second time today. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did to Hermione. None of this would have happened if I just listened to her. I feel so bad, but I don't wanna do anything about it right now. I have to go get my books and go to class.'

Draco gets up from the table, flicks Pansy off, and took off. A second later Pansy comes running out of the Great Hall bawling so hard her whole face was red, and more puffier than usual to the dungeons.

----------------------------

As Hermione was about to leave the common room to go to class, Draco came in through the portrait to the common room. Noticing that she was coming out he didn't move and inch.

"Um, I have to go to class, so could you please move?" Hermione asked trying not to make eye contact with Draco.

"Yeah. I wanna talk to you either now or later, but it is really important."

"What's it about Draco?"

"Earlier. I would rather talk about it when I am a bit calmer. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course Draco, anything." Hermione said with a smile as Draco moved from the portrait.

Draco couldn't help but smile after she left. He was going to get some answers, some real answers.

----------------------------

Lunch…

Hermione was more than half way done with her lunch when Harry looked up and saw Draco standing right behind her when she was telling the story of that morning.

"Something I brag about to friends now am I?" Draco said with a smirk as he touched her shoulder.

Hermione whipped around, eyes growing wider, spilling her pumpkin juice, to find out who said that. She hadn't really been in her right mind all day.

"Oh my…Draco, you scared me!" Hermione said as she playfully hit him.

"Sorry, so when are we going to talk about it?"

Harry, Nat, Loca, and Ginny just raised their eyebrows to try and fill in some of the blanks that were left out.

"How about right now? Does that sound okay with you?"

"Anytime's a good time for me!" Draco said.

Hermione grabbed her stuff, got up, said good-bye her friends (who were still puzzled because she hadn't yet gotten to the part in the story telling them about the talk they would have), and left with Draco.

"What was that all about?" Loca even more confused than the others.

"Haven't got a clue." Nat and Harry said in unison, then kissing because it was ever so cute that they knew what the other was going to say.

Hermione and Draco walked for what seemed like forever to their common room, not making a sound.

When they went into the common room, Draco got two butterbeers and chocolate frogs for them to share, and sat down on the couch where they always did.

"So?" Hermione asked bewildered as he handed her a butter beer and chocolate frog.

"I wanna know the truth. What wouldn't you tell me earlier?"

"First of all, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for slapping you, again. Second of all, I just don't think that you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me. You never know what you're gunna get." (a/n: Forrest Gump! I luv that movie!)

"Just like life and a box a chocolates?" (J)

Draco's face went from smiling to puzzled.

"Its from a muggle movie called Forest Gump. You should see it sometime."

"Yeah, maybe. So anyways, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

"Well, I'm not ready to tell you. I swear that you will know on Saturday. You have three days to find out. I do have to go back and talk to Dumbledore about something very important though! I will talk to you tonight. Sorry to run." Hermione said grabbing her stuff up and walking out the portrait.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the gargoyles.

"Gummy Worms" she said and the wall opened. She ran up the stairs, knocked on the door, and walked in before anyone could answer.

"Professor? Are you in here? It's me Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger please to see you again. Take a seat please" she heard Dumbledore say from a different room.

Hermione sat down in the nearest chair and waited for Professor Dumbledore to enter the room.

"Now, Ms. Granger, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I have a couple of questions about Saturday. I was wondering if I could sing two songs, and have a duet with Draco. We will be ready by then, no matter what."

"I would need to think this over. Give me until dinner. I hope that you and he will wait for the answer after dinner."

"But professor…"

"Do you want to know this or not, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes professor. Thank you." Hermione grabbed up her stuff and then proceeded to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures.


	24. He Proposed?

It's Saturday, sorry that it is 3 days later, my grandfather is in the hospital.

Here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 24

After Care of Magical Creatures, the group went to the Great Hall. Draco broke off and proceeded over to the Slytherin Table and Harry, Nat, Loca, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Table.

"So…um…what did you and um he talk about earlier Mye?" Loca asked.

"Oh, nothing really. It was just something that we were talking about earlier."

"Yeah right! You are like so totally diggin' him." Nat said in a really preppy like tone.

"What? 'Mione, why didn't you tell me that?" Harry butted in.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't like him. We're just friends." Hermione told the group while blushing, after glancing over at the Slytherin table and seeing Draco staring at her and then looking down quickly to make sure that she didn't realize that he was looking at her.

'Oh my goodness. Why am I lying to my friends like that? I should just tell them the truth. NO! I can't do that. I need to keep my feelings to myself.' She thought continuing to eat.

When she was all finished, she got up and walked to the Slytherin table to tell Draco what Dumbledore had said earlier that day about them both meeting him after dinner. Then she walked back over to the Gryffindor table, and told Nat that she would meet her in the library at 8:00 that night so they could talk.

--------------------------------

Draco and Hermione walked up to the long table at the front of the Great Hall and waited for Dumbledore to get done talking to Professor McGonagall, so they could talk to him.

"So, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I've thought long and hard about what was asked of me this afternoon."

"And?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I am permitting both of the things that were asked of me."

"What?" Draco asked clueless.

"Ms. Granger did you not tell Mr. Malfoy what you had asked me?"

Hermione just looked at the floor, trying to avoid the eyes of both Draco and Dumbledore.

"'Ms. Granger. You did tell Mr. Malfoy right?"

"No, I didn't tell him Professor." Hermione mumbled so neither could her a word she said.

"I can not hear you Ms. Granger."

Hermione continued to look at the floor.

"Hermione was supposed to ask me something?" Draco glanced at Dumbledore and then looked at Hermione. "What did you ask him 'Mione?"

"If I could sing another song and we sing a duet." Hermione mumbled again.

"What did you say?" Draco looked confusingly at her.

"I asked him if I could sing another song and if we could sing a duet." Hermione said simply in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Why didn't you just tell me that then Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her watch, realized it was 7:50, told them the whole story and then she said good bye to Draco and Dumbledore, grabbed up her stuff, and ran out of the Great Hall and headed for the Library.

--------------------------------

When Hermione finally got to the Library she saw Nat leaving.

"Nat, wait, please." Hermione yelled breathlessly after her.

Nat turned around and looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "You told me that you would be here at 8:00, not 8:15."

"I'm really sorry, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and Draco. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Natally sighed, "About a week or more ago, Harry asked me to marry him, and I accepted!"

Instead of feeling happy for Nat, Hermione filled up with rage. "How many people know?" she asked almost yelling.

"Well I'd say about almost the whole school." Nat responded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione started to yell.

"Didn't Harry tell you? Or Draco?" Nat asked frightened.

"Draco knows?"

"Yeah, he's gunna be Harry's best man."

"Would I be surprised if either of them did?"

"No, I guess not."

Hermione didn't say anything more and stormed off towards the Head Common Room.

--------------------------------

"Harry you need to tell Hermione soon. She's the only one that doesn't know."

Just as Draco had said this an enraged Hermione came storming into the room.

"Hey 'Mione!" Both of the guys said, happy to see her.

"Fuck off! If you can't even tell me when you're going to propose to one of my best friends, and not even tell me about it, but tell the rest of the school. I want nothing to do with you!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to the dorm and locked the door.

Draco ran behind her trying to catch up, to explain about what was done and about Saturday, which was three days away.

"Herm, we need to talk." Draco said.

'Oh great he's not even my boyfriend and he wants to break up with me!' She thought.

"About what?"

"Who told her?" Draco mouthed to Harry.

"I don't know but I'm going to leave before she comes out cursing everything in sight." Harry mouthed back as he left.

"About Saturday."

"Um, okay. Let's talk." Hermione said trying to calm down.

* * *

Please R&R! I will be working on the computer a lot more so I'm able to get all of this done. I will be able to work on it for my whole vacation when I'm in Michigan. Hope you like it.

Kayla


	25. Pansy and Hermione

Okay here is the 25th chappie. The 26th may be up tonight too if I have a lot of time to type it up and all.

* * *

Chapter 25

Saturday came fast for Hogwarts. Everyone was so excited for that night. They were all practicing their songs non-stop. They had their MMWP's (Magical Music Wizo Players) playing the songs that they would be singing over and over again.

Hermione and Draco were so caught up in practicing for their duet that nobody had seen them since Wednesday night.

----------------------------

Later that night in the Great Hall…

"Hello students and staff!" Draco welcomed the crowd of the anxious audience.

"Welcome to Karaoke Night at Hogwarts." Hermione continued.

"We have a number of great acts tonight, including a guest duet. So, let's get to 'em!" Draco stood back, waiting for Hermione to introduce the first "guest" of the night to the audience, so they could leave the stage together.

"Our first act of the night is, Pansy Parkinson, performing, Believe by Cher." Everyone applauded and Hermione and Draco left out of sight.

_(After love, after love, after love, after love)  
(After love, after love, after love, after love)  
(After love, after love, after love, after love)_

_No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you_

_It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

"Wow, she sounds terrific!" Both Ron and Harry said at the same time, not talking to one another.

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've got time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you, oh_

"Maybe we were wrong!" Harry and Ron said in disgust.

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No, I don't need you anymore_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_(Do you believe in life after love?)_

When Pansy got done singing, everyone had covered their ears, so not to hear the horrible sound of a crackly voice.

"Thank you Pansy for that 'wonderful' rendition." Draco rolled his eyes as he came onto the stage without Hermione. "And for our next act, the wonderful, the lovely, the beautiful, Hermione Granger singing, Concrete Angel by Martina McBride."

Preparing for the worst people put their hands close to their faces.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
__Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

Silence fell and everyone put their hands down.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel _

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

By the end of the song everyone was crying, and Hermione had a standing ovation from the entire crowd.

"Encore, Encore" Hermione could hear some people yelling from the back of the Great Hall.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you thought.

Kayla


	26. Blaise and Ron

3rd update today! I'm happy that I've gotten time to work on it. There will be more coming like REALLY soon!

* * *

Chapter 26

The crowd was still yelling with excitement from Hermione's performance that every time she went to talk it was hard to hear her.

"Okay, everyone please settle down." Hermione had to yell.

Everyone went into a deep silence as they did when she was singing.

"Our next performance is by Blaise Zabini, who will be singing Girlfriend by 'N SYNC." Hermione clapped as she walked behind the curtain once more.

Instead of staring to sing Blaise said, "Will you be mine, Nayeli?"

Ron just looked around confused, and his eyes fell upon an blushing Nayeli.

"You slut!" Ron yelled.

_Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
(I like you baby)  
Would you be my girlfriend?_

I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mama?)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair

In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea

Won't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend

Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)  
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry (oh no)  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea (listen girl)

Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend

Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend... oh

Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
I'd be your shining star (shining star)  
The one to show you where you are

Girl you should be my girlfriend  
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)  
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)

Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend

"Ooooooo! I…um…wow!" Nayeli was flabbergasted.

"What'd ya say?" Blaise asked her.

"Well Blaise I think this is something that you should handle off of the stage and when her boyfreind isn't in the room." Draco suggested as he came on the stage.

Everyone was clapping for Blaise.

"Anyways, our next performance is Ronald Weasel…opps sorry Weasley. He's singing Amazed by Lonestar." Draco said with disgust, and walked off back stage.

Ron did as Blaise did.

"Hermione this song is for you baby girl."

"Draco! He's scaring me. Like seriously." Hermione said almost in tears.

_Everytime our eyes meet,  
__This feelin' inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take,  
Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me,  
And it just blows me away,  
_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,  
__I can hear your thoughts,  
I can see your dreams,  
I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin' better,  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you. _

_T__he smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark,  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me,  
You touch every place in my heart,  
You know it feels like the first time,  
Everytime,  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes, _

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin' better,  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

Everyone clapped.

"I love you Hermione!" Ron said.

Nayeli was so pissed off that she threw her butterbeer at him.

* * *

This is the funniest one that i've done so far at least I think so.

Please R&R and tell me waht you think!

Kayla


	27. God Must Have Spent A Little More Time O...

Okay this one is kinda short but its okay there'll be more chappies up tonite i hope!

* * *

Chapter 27 

Hermione walked back on the stage. Frightened as hell. Looking around staying away from Ron as he walked towards her. She then saw Draco walk past her and get Ron as far away from her as possible.

"There is a duet that wasn't on the lists. That would be Draco and I singing, God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You by 'N SYNC." Hermione said as Draco walked back on stage.

Draco put an arm around her waist, and whispered "Let's knock them dead!"

_Yeah.  
Oh yes Ohhh..yeah.._

_Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true God must of spent.  
A little more time On you.  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true God must of spent.  
A little more time On you.  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh.  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

_Never thought that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must of spent.  
A little more time  
On you.  
(on you, on you, on you, you)  
God must of spent.  
A little more time on you (on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time on you...ohhh_

Once again there was a standing ovation and people yelling for an encore.

* * *

Tell me wat ya think! Please R&R

Kayla


	28. Loca and Draco

Okay! I'm almost to my 30th chappie...Its really gettin up there where the romance tends to start yes?

Sorry...

Newayz here is the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 28

'Wow we were really great together.' They both thought as Hermione walked off stage so Draco could introduce the next performance.

"Wow, wasn't that great?" Draco asked.

Screaming started all over again.

"Okay, for our next performance, Nayeli will be singing Leave (Get Out) by JoJo, the new teen sensation." Draco said. 'Why on earth did Hermione tell me to say that?' He thought walking to where Hermione was.

"First of all, I would like to say, I'm sick and tired of pretending everything is alright between us. Secondly, you hurt my friend badly, you'll never know what its like to be her after what you did." Loca said staring directly at Ron.

Hermione was crying from all that had just happened and hearing Nayeli say those words brought back the horrible memories of that night, memories that she had been having every single night. She was so afraid of sleeping now that she didn't get much.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

::::Quick Flashback::::

"Draco!" Hermione called hoping that he was in the bedroom when she got back. "Draco, where are you?" she yelled going up the stairs to the bedroom.

'Where is he? This is important head business!' She thought as she walked into the room and saw a guy sitting on her bed.

"You!"

"What about me? I just want to talk Hermione!"

"No! Not after what I found out about you!"

"About me?"

"Yes, after what your letter said."

"I loved you, but you hurt me Hermione!"

"Yeah, well you couldn't get it through your head, I had to keep everything away from you. I didn't have feelings for you. I had feelings for someone else!" Hermione started to cry.

"Yeah? Do you want to make up?"

"No! I want to get away from you. Where is Draco?"

"You call him by his first name now?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The guy walked over to her.

"How did you get in here in the first place?"

"I have my ways! You should know that by now. We've known each other for what almost seven years now." He said grabbing her and kissing her neck.

"I told you to get away from me!" She tries to push him away but he grabs onto her tighter.

Hermione goes to grab for her wand and realizes that she still had it in her trunk. He pushed her over to the bed and started to undress her.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU SICK PERVERT! WHAT WILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS?"

"I don't know, because she won't find out! I know you, you wouldn't tell anyone about this because you are too afraid of what will happen!"

"That is where you are wrong, and you say you know me! You never knew me, you were too obsessed with wanting me to even concentrate on what I am really like!"

"I know that you will screw me, so that when it comes time to be with the one you love, you'll know that I was your first."

"You pervert!"

::::End Flashback::::

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Draco soon realized that Nayeli seeing those things upset her and whispered softly in her ear, "Don't worry, as long as I'm around, he won't touch you. He's a pussy. He's afraid of me."

Hermione wiped her tears and walked on stage.

"Well, wasn't that special? A break up song! Lovely. Great job by the way there Loca!" Hermione said clearing her face of any remaining tears. "Now to our next performance. Draco will be singing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5."

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Hermione cries more.

* * *

Plz R&R for my plz...tell me wat ya think.

Kayla


	29. Whiskey Lullaby

Hey y'all this is gunna b the last update for tonite...I kno it is kinda short but the duets i don't want to do more than one at a time. I already have planned out my next 5 chappies tho.

Lookin forward to writing them...

Here's the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 29

'Was he singing to me? No! He couldn't have. Hell, he wouldn't have. He doesn't care that much about me. Does he?'

Draco stayed out on the stage and waited for Hermione to come out so they could introduce the next performance.

"This next couple is a couple of our friends, lives, and confidants." Hermione said smiling

"Here is Harry and Natally singing Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss." Draco said.

Harry

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

Both  
_  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Lalalalalalala lalalalala 

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Both 

Natally__

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

Both  
_  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Lalalalalalala lalalalala

Everybody was just amazed by the wonderful singing of this group that they just stared at the stage in amazement.

* * *

Okay yall, I'm going to say good nite and update tomorrow...Get sum sleep...its getting kinda late or at least where I am it is...newayz plz R&R to tell me wat ya think!

Kayla


	30. How Far

ok this was going to b a bit longer but i couldn't remember wat the other song I was supposed to get for to type up for another person...Sorry Kandy...Tell me again plz! I post REAL soon.

* * *

Chapter 30

As Hermione walked back onstage, she realized that the "special guests" weren't there yet. They were up next. With a quick switcharoo of the schedule, she changed Rachael, a Slytherin, who Ron had a crush on, to sing.

"There is a duet that was on this list and they haven't showed up yet, so we are going to do things a bit differently. Next up is Rachael, performing How Far by Martina McBride."

Rachael just looked confused and walked up onto the stage. The music started up as she got on stage.

There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back

There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far

Nobody thought that after Pansy's performance that any female Slytherin could blow like Hermione, Nat, Draco, Harry, and Loca.

* * *

plz R&R....

kayla


	31. Reunion

Hey y'all I'm in Michigan, so updates may not be everyday or every other day...I will try my best to update asap though...

I wrote this chappie while i was on the plane!

Well here it is...

* * *

Chapter 31

Hermione went out on stage hoping that the "special guests" would be there soon.

"Wow, wasn't that performance just great?" she asked the audience.

Everyone either clapped or whistled.

"Yes, right. Well we're going to have a right quick break. We'll be back soon. Please take this time to get some food or some drinks, or both."

Hermione went backstage with Draco.

"Haven't they arrived yet?" she asked Draco hopefully.

"Not that I know of!" Draco was getting aggitated with having to listen to her ask the same question over and over again.

He never really like any of the Weasleys. Ron pissed him off for the last time, and the twins, Percy, and Ginny with their red hair.

Draco shuttered.

'How could anyone like a red head?'

(A/N: Hey Draco, I'm a red head!  
Draco: So sorry...NOT!!!!!!!!!)

Hermione looked up from the floor.

"If they don't show up soon, I'll..." she said but was cut off.

"You'll what Hermione? Will you tell our mum?"

Hermione turned around as fast as she could and realized that the twins had arrived.

(A/N: Shit, I gave that away didn't I?  
Hermione: Yeah, ya did. It's alright they would have figured it out anyways.  
A/N: Yeah, I guess)

Hermione ran towards them and embraced them in what seemed like a 3 hour hug.

"Glad ta see you too!" George said pulling away.

"How've you guys been?" she asked the two of them.

"Excuse me, Hermione, but we have a show to do." She heard Draco say from behind her.

"Oh right, sorry!"

Hermione and Draco walked out onto the stage.

"Alright then? Guess who's back!" They both said.

Everyone took their seats and looked at each other.

"Right, its obvious that we're back, you bunch of babblin baboons. There is some that havent' been here in a short while, and we sure as hell haven't missed them!" Draco said.

Hermione shot a bad look to Draco before saying, "We'd like to give a nice and warm welcome to our special guests, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Ron and Ginny looked at one another with a "what are they doing here" look.

The twins walked out onto the stage.

"They will be singing, Over and Over by Nelly and Tim McGraw."

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

_Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head

* * *

So how'd yall like it?_

R&R Please!

Kayla


	32. The Last Act

OkayI had to write this out because I was kicked off the computer, and it was 5 pages long without the songs included in it!

I should be updating a lot because it is SNOWING outside, and I don't like the cold.

There will also be a wonderful Christmas Present for all the readers. wink wink

* * *

Chapter 32

"Wow that was amazing boys." Hermione said hugging them again as they walked back stage.

"Yeah, bloody brilliant." Draco said out of pure hatred.

'What has gotten into Draco all of a sudden?' Hermione thought to herself not even realizing that Draco had went out onto the stage to introduce then next performance.

'Two more after this and we're through.' Draco was mad that he couldn't talk much to Hermione because she was so worried that the twins wouldn't show up. 'She doesn't actually like those red-headed, worthless, poor excuse for wizards, does she...are they the reason I've been turned down so many damn times?' Draco's anger was building up fast. 'Damn those Weasleys! Damn them to hell!'

(A/N: Hey! Do you have a something against red heads or something?

Draco: Or something!

A/N: Ugh, why didn't I just do a Harry/Hermione fic instead of a Draco/Hermione one? You're too damn stubborn to work with.

Draco: Yeah? Well, you're a filthy red-headed muggle!

A/N: That is soooo childish!

Hermione: Guys can we just get back to the story?

A/N and Draco: Right!)

"Now wasn't that delightful? Draco asked the crowded room unenthusiastically.

Everybody was cheering and clapping, except for Draco, Ron, and Ginny. Ron and Ginny were still looking at one another but Ron's mind was elsewhere.

'Wow that Rachael chick was hott!' He thought having mental images of Rachael.

"What are they doing here? Mum told them..." Ginny said concerned.

"Nevermind what mum told them!" Ron acted as if none of it had happened.

"Well I'm going to owl mum tomorrow and tell her." Ginny said as a matter of factly.

"....Kandy singing Fly by Hilary Duff!" The two of them had caught the last half of Draco's words as another Slytherin, a Slytherin they knew, walked on stage.

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_

_Just want to run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_You know you better than anyone else,_

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_Any moment, everything can change_

"Let's give it up for Draco's cousin, Kandy!" Hermione said walking out on stage."Our next performance is being done by one of my friends and fellow Gryffindors, Dean Thomas."

Dean walked out onto the stage.

"What will you be performing?" Hermione asked using a different method.

"Cleanin' Out My Closet by Eminem."

_Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?  
I have,  
I've been protested and demonstrated against  
P icket signs for my wicked rhymes.  
Look at the times.  
Sick is the mind of the motha fuckin' kid that's behind  
all this commotion.  
Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.'  
Tempers flaring from parents,  
just blow 'em off and keep goin.'  
Not takin 'nothin' from no one,  
give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.  
' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,'  
an' takin' names in the evening.  
Leavem with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth.  
See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out  
Look at me now,  
I bet ya probably sick of me now.  
Ain't you mama,  
I'ma make you look so ridiculous now. _

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_I got some skeletons in my closet  
and I don't know if no one knows it.  
So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it,  
I'ma expose it.  
I'll take you back to 73  
before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD.  
I was a baby,  
maybe I was just a couple of months.  
My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch,  
cuz he split.  
I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye.  
No, I don't on second thought,  
I just fuckin' wished he would die.  
look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leavin' her side.  
Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try  
to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake.  
I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human.  
But I'm man enough to face them today.  
What I did was stupid,  
no doubt it was dumb,  
but the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun.  
Cuz id'a killed 'em,  
shit I would have shot Kim an' him both.  
It's my life,  
I'd like to welcome y'all to The Eminem Show. _

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_Now I would never dis my own mama just to get recognition.  
Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin'  
But put yourself in my position.  
Just try to envision witnessin' your Mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
bitchin' that someone's always goin' throuh her purse and shits missin'.  
Going through public housing systems,  
victim of Munchausen's syndrome.  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'til I grew up,  
now I blew up.  
It makes you sick to ya stomach,  
doesn't it?  
Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me,  
Ma?  
So you could try to justify the way you treated me,  
Ma?  
But guess what,  
yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely.  
An' Nathan's getting' up so quick,  
he's gonna know that your phoney.  
And Hailie's getting' so big now,  
you should see her,  
she's beautiful.  
But you'll never see her,  
she won't even be at your funeral.  
See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong.  
Bitch,  
do ya song.  
Keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom.  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get.  
You selfish bitch,  
I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit.  
Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?  
Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be. _

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

_I'm sorry, Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet._

Draco went out on stage again.

"This has been a great night!"

People started to clap and get up to go back to their common rooms.

"But, before you go, we have an encore performance."

Everyone shut up, sat down in their seats, and listened attentively.

"Give it up one more time for Hermione. This time around she'll be singing Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney."

When she got on stage Hermione realized that she had a standing ovation already.

"Okay I need one person in here to take what I'm saying seriously!" She said as the music qued up.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Draco ran out onto the stage and embraced Hermione as he attacked her lips, causing everyone to stop clapping and jaws to drop in shock. Never before had the school known how deeply the two of them cared for one another.

By the time they stoped kissing, the Great Hall had cleared out, and had one candle remaining lit.

"I thought that you liked the twins." Draco said as they walked back to their common room hand in hand.

Hermione shook her head.

'Wow, he's one damn fine kisser!' She thought.

"So all this time? How long?" Draco questioned her.

"Yup. Its been about since last year, no I take that back...its been about 4 or 5 years really!"

"Wow that is a long ass time to like somebody."

Hermione nodded.

"So...um...this may be the **WRONG **time to ask you this, but...um...why did you turn me down over the summer?"

"I don't really know. I guess it was just me acting on impulse after me and Harry broke up."

"Oh."

They walked up the stairs leading to their room when they entered the common room and crashed on their beds, minds reeling from the days events.

_--** DREAM**--_

_"I love you Hermione"_

_"I love you too, Draco"_

_The two of them snuggled together in a room that was unknown to both of them._

_--**ENDDREAM**--

* * *

_

Okay please R&R and tell me how you liked it, seeings that there is a slight bit of Hermione/Draco action. 


	33. A Deadly Dream

Okay, I know I said that I would have a present for all the readers on Christmas, but I wasn't able to get on the computer again.

Um...you should really enjoy this chappie.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione screamed as she woke up the next morning.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Draco running up the staircase. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Um...yah...it was just a nightmare."

"Would you care to talk about it?"

"Later. I want to know Draco, what happened between us last night?"

"Well, we snogged for a very long time. Hell, the Great Hall was cleared when we stopped."

"I know that, but what happened after that?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nevermind." Hermione said

"Mione?"

"I had a dream then, earlier that is, like after I fell to sleep, well we were lying in one bed...Nevermind it doesn't matter. What does matter though, is me talking to Loca, Nat, Harry and shudders Ron." she said in a low tone walking out of the room.

"Wait one minute 'Mione! You said you were going to talk to that filthy Weasel. Why?" He said following her downstairs.

"No! I need to talk to people who are in the...I really shouldn't have said that! Bye." Before Draco could follow her the portrait slammed in his face.

-------------------------------

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room.

"Rice pudding." she stated in a hurried voice.

She ran up to the girl's dormitory looking for Nat and Loca, then she realized that no body was in the dormitory or even the whole common room. She ran back out of the portrait, and towards the Great Hall, hair flopping this way and that, thinking about Draco, and trying to piece together the dream that had awaken her.

When she got into the Great Hall, everyone stared at her, as if she was an alien.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" she asked annoyed and everyone turned around mumuring and eating once more. "That is more like!"

She casually walked over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed the four that she needed and led them out into the hall and around a corner do nobody would hear them.

Before Harry would let her talk he pointed his wand at Ron and said, "_immobulus_".

"I need to tell you guys about a dream that I had."

Harry looked up from the floor.

"Yes Harry, a dream." Hermione knew what he was going to say. "It was almost like the ones that you've had...with Voldemort in them."

Everyone else looked up and shuddered. How could she mention Voldemort? He was still out there, out there looking for those who are in the order.

"Well, are you going to tell us your dream or not?" Harry said hotly after her mentioning of Voldemort.

"Right, well, um...okay. Oh, I really don't know how to tell you all this."

"Damn it 'Mione, Breakfast is almost done and we have homework to do still." Harry and Ron said together, pointing at one another and also at Nat and Loca.

"Speak for yourselves, we've done our homework." Loca and Nat said getting annoyed at the boys.

-------------------------------

Blaise and Draco walked out of the Great Hall talking about the acts from the night before, trying to avoid the whole kissing Hermione thing.

"How am I supposed to tell you that the reincarnation of my uncle wants me to kill you? All of you. Huh?" They heard Hermione screaming from around the corner.

Draco ran fast towards where he heard the scream originate.

"Your little girlfriend, or whatever she is, is over here with 'Mione as well." Draco yelled back at Blaise.

"Oh shit!" Blaise began running with Draco.

They stopped when they saw the immobilized Ron ten feet from them.

"D-D-D-Did you say..." Loca asked.

"Yah! My dream was, I was sitting in my common room with Draco, just listening to music. The next thing I know is, I'm standing in Diagon Alley and I can't move. I hear a whisper from a man behind me. 'Oh my dear Hermione, how is your mother? I want you...no...I _need_ you to kill your beloved friends for the sake of your life and your beloved Malfoy.' It was him. Then I heard Loca and Nat calling me from behind me. They run up, I turned around, and raised my wand. They stopped when they saw the wand raised. Then I said **_IT_**." She said crying.

Draco went to go hug her, but Blaise held him back.

"I wanna hear more Draco." Blaise whispered.

"Said what 'Mye?" Nat asked cluelessly.

"YOU KNOW! **_IT!_**"

They all gasped, including Draco and Blaise.

'This is why she wouldn't tell me. She's really cute when she's crying. NO! I need to hear the rest of this.' Draco thought.

"What else?" Ron asked. "Why'd you bring me and Harry out here?"

Harry punched him, giving him a broken nose, and a black eye. "I'm sure she's getting to that, if you'd just shut your fuckin pie hole!"

"Well, I didn't have any expression on my face. Realizing that I'd had killed two of my friends, I went looking for Harry and Ron. When I found them, Ron was already dead, and Harry's lip was bleeding. I started to raise my wand, dropped it and ran. Then I foun myself back in the common room, with Draco standing over me, worried. I asked him where Nat, Loca, and Ron were, and he told me that they're dead and they died in their sleep, and that he and I needed to go see to the others. When I asked where Harry was, he told me that he was in the hospital wing. We stayed in the common room. Again I found myself where I had stopped running, and ran back to where Harry was. I raised my wand, said it again, the I woke up this morning."

"But if you hadn't killed me, who did?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry answered laughing.

Draco ran from around the corner, and hugged Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said in a hushed voice.

Loca fainted and Blaise caught her.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing." Blaise said. "Potter, help me."

Harry grabbed her a well, and they took her to the hospital wing.

"You heard all that?" Hermione asked still crying.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry 'Mione."

"I told you I'd tell you later!" Hermione said getting upset.

Hermione broke away from the hug and ran up to the common room, but before she got to it she looked outside and noticed that it was snowing.

* * *

Please R&R to tell me what ya thought.

**New story coming SOON!**

****

Kayla


	34. Hospital Visits and Snow Fights

Okay...well the new story is up. YAY!

There may be some like typos or somthing but it is because I only had 25 minutes on the computer before I left to go back home.

Chapter 35 and maybe 36 will be up tonight when I get home.

* * *

Chapter 34

Hermione turned around, not realizing she still had her clothes from the night before on still, she went outside to vask in all the glory of being the first one from the school to be outside while it was snowing.

-------------------------------

20 minutes later....

Freezing her ass off, Hermione went back in side so she could take a shower, get dressed, and to check on Loca.

-------------------------------

Hermione walked out of her room changed and showered.

Ron was waiting for her in the common room.

Hermione walked down the stairs, Ron looked back to make sure that it wasn't Draco or anyone else that may have been in the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Hermione asked as he stood up.

"I love you Hermione, and without Nayeli in the way now we can be together." Ron said walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione screamed at him raising her wand.

"_Expelliarmus._"

Her wand flew out of her hand. Ron grabbed her and dragged her by her leg to the couch.

"What are you doing? This is the second bloody time I've caught you fuckin' with her!" Draco said pulling Ron off of Hermione.

When he was away from Ron, he walked over to Hermione's wand, not taking his eyes off Ron, picked it up, and threw it to Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus._" they both said.

Ron was hit by a powerful blast, which knocked him out.

Hermione ran over to Draco gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left the room to see Loca in the hospital wing.

-------------------------------

In the hospital wing...

"So, since when are you and Draco like friends?" Blaise asked Harry. The two of them hadn't left Loca's side since they took her up there.

"I can't really tell ya why." Harry responded as Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Harry, um...Draco may need your help. There's SOMEONE up there again!" She said running up to them.

"That bastard ass mother fucker!" Harry got up and left.

"Excuse me, who said that Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomphrey said looking out of her office door.

"That was Harry. He's very upset."

"So, you like Draco." Blaise said, after Madam Pomphrey went back into her office.

"What about it?"

"You like him."

"And your point is?"

"You like Draco."

"What the fuck is your problem Blaise?"

"You like Draco!" He burst into laughter.

Loca woke up.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Loca said sitting up, wiping her eyes of sleep.

"Nayeli, will you go out with me?" Blaise said really fast.

Hermione and Loca glanced at one another. "What did you just say?"

"Will you go out with me Nayeli? I REALLY like you!"

"Is there somthing I missed here?" Loca said looking from Blaise to Hermione.

Hermione tried to hold back a little laughter.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend Nayeli."

"Oh, well, why didn't ya just say that?"

Hermione was rolling on the floor laughing, because even though Nayeli was smart, she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, well, um...me and Ron just like broke up last night. I'd bed considered a slut wouldn't I? I don't want that."

"Listen Ron's got his mind on more than one chick right now." Blaise said.

"But...how do you know..." Hermione was cut off.

"I don't know who it is but I do know it okay."

"What ever!" Hermione said rollin her eyes and getting up to go outside to play in the snow.

-------------------------------

Outside...

There were tons of people outside, playing in the snow and what not.

"Why did you send Harry up there?" She heard Draco say from behind her. "I could have handled him on my own."

Hermione picked up some snow and thew it at him.

"Why I oughta..." He picked up some snow and approached Hermione.

"Draco?" she said frightened.

"Yes darlin?" Draco said sweetly as her moved behind her, pulling her coat away from her and putting the snow down her shirt.

"I'm gunna get you for that Draco." she said playfully.

They stayed out side for quite a long time having a snow fight.

-------------------------------

Draco moved closer to Hermione, licking his lips.

Hermione smiled. She had something up her sleve.

* * *

Please R&R and read the new story that I'm writing: A Year Like Any Other.

Kayla


	35. I Shall Ask You Once More

Okay! Its like UBER short. But I couldn't think of anything else...

* * *

Chapter 35

Hermione fell in the snow, pulling Draco down with her.

"I'm really happy that we both know how we feel about each other. Aren't you?" Hermione asked.

'Should I ask her out again? I mean at least I know how she feels about me now!' Draco thought.

"Draco? Aren't you?"

Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't you happy that we both know how we feel about one another?"

"Right! Defiantly. Um…Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" she asked sweetly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

I'm a lil' devilI know, but i just had to end it right there. Sorry. Next chapter will be up later today.

Please R&R.

--Kayla--


	36. Lil Snow Kisses

Ello ello...okay this is kinda short also...the next chappie should b a lil longer though. I just needed a bit of a push...what better than Draco asking Hermione out?

HEHEHE!

Okay well heres the chappie.

* * *

Chapter 36

"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking at him as if he was high.

"You heard what I said."

"Draco…are you high?"

"You mean after all I've done for you…"

"I'd love to." Hermione said blushing.

"Don't want to…wait one thestral. You said…"

"I said, I would LOVE to. Meaning, I want you to be my boyfriend…Damn!"

Draco attacked Hermione's lips for the second time in less than 24 hours, knowing full well that they were still outside with people watching their every move.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione broke the kiss.

"Well. I'm cold, that was fun, I'm going inside."

Hermione got up, leaving Draco stunned right where she had left him.

* * *

I tired not to leave a cliffie! I promise! The next chappie shouldn't be.

HUGZ

Coconut Cream Pie,

Kayla


	37. Draco's POV

Okay it kinda took a bit longer than i thought that it would, but that is okay! I know htat the next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow....if not tonight...it'll b late late late tomorrow!

Here is Chapter 37....Draco's POV!

* * *

Chapter 37 

She left me lying here in the cold snow, stunned, dazed, and confused, I get up to go warm up a bit, talk to some friends, and eat lunch.

"Blaise, I have something to tell you!"

"Me too!"

"I have a girlfriend." We say at the same time. "You have a girlfriend? Yeah. Who?"

"Well, I'm dating Hermione Granger."

"Whoa, that is one hott chick."

"Excuse me?" I'm pissed off he doesn't need to say stuff like that. Even though she is like very hott.

"I have a girlfriend. I was just saying that she's one hott chick."

"Damn! Will you tell me who your…wait your going out with that crazy, smart chick, aren't you?"

"Nayeli."

"Yeah, Loca, Hermione's friend. I know her."

"Loca?"

"Yeah, she's crazy, so they call her Loca." "Oh. I didn't know that."

-----------------------------------

Lunch in the Common Room…

I'm sitting in my favorite spot on the couch when the portrait opens. I look up from the book I'm reading (An Hour At A Time by Emma Lynn Stratford.) to find none other than Hermione standing there in the sexiest way possible with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask her.

"Hey!" Hermione said before biting her bottom lip.

Ignoring that, I said, "Are you going to sit down or not?"

"Yea!" Hermione strolled over to the couch casually to sit down with me, but before she got to me an owl flew in with a letter. She walked over to it and got the letter. It was for both of us.

"Here! Its from Dumbledore." She said handing me the letter, not reading it first.

Seeing that it had both of our names were on the envelope I began to read it aloud.

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that last nights Karaoke Night was smashing. It was very interesting. The staff and myself would absolutely love it if there were another. To keep this between us, I could probably be able to pull a few strings to get a talent agent to come here.

Professor Dumbledore

(PS: Yes, there are wizard talent agents.)

'What the bloody fuck would we have a talent agent for?' I thought to myself.

"Oh my gods! How would…? I could…?"

"Um…Hermione, hunny, are you alright?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Right! Well lunch is almost over. I will see you later, I have…some…business to attend to."

"Business? But Hermione…"

She walked out before I could say anymore.

-----------------------------------

Later that night…

"Harry could you please keep this secret? Just for well…could you just do it?"

"Draco? Why are you freakin' out? Its not much of a big deal."

"Hello Harry, why are you up here?" Hermione walked in with Nat and Loca. Not greeting me.

"Harry…just do it or….or….or….or I'll hex you into oblivion!" I said making everyone look at me funny.

'What the bloody fuck are they staring at? I mean I know I'm the right sexiest person in this room, and I'm shagerific but damn…even Harry's staring!'

"I know I'm sexy and all but take a picture, it sure as hell lasts longer." I said smirking.

"Oh, shag off, Malfoy!" Loca said to me.

"Feisty! What didn't you get your daily dose of Blaise today?"

"Fuck you!"

"No. I better leave that to Blaise!"

'I love that I know, but she doesn't know I know!'

(A/N: Attitude central here!  
Draco: Oh, go shag a tree you stupid red-head!)

"Alright, damn you two. Stop bitchin'!" Nat burst in.

My love, Hermione, just laughs.

"We're just fuckin' around! We do it all the time!" We said at the same time. It was quite funny actually.

'But she still doesn't know that I know!'

"Listen Draco, I won't tell anyone!" Finally I got my answer.

"It took ya long enough."

"C'mon girls!"

Everyone had left the common room, except Hermione and I.

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. Or should I say on my lap.

'Damn. Nice way to give a guy a major hard on.'

"So, how was your day?" she said this rather too perky. I wonder what she has up her sleeve.

"Well, after we kissed, you left me in the snow to freeze my ass off. Other than that it was alright."

"Right. Sorry about that." Hermione got up and went into the kitchen area.

"Its okay." I said trying to be polite.

'No, the bloody hell it is not!'

"Listen, I'm gunna go finish up my homework." I said getting up.

"Oh…um…alright…I'll see you later then."

-----------------------------------

In the bedroom…

I got out my journal. I'd already finished my homework earlier today, but she doesn't need to know that.

Dear Journal,

Today was bloody brilliant!  
I got to kick Weasel ass, well that is before Harry came in. He said something about Hermione telling him to come. I don't know.  
Well, after that , I went outside and saw her standing there by herself. So, I asked her. Well, yeah, she didn't really answer me.  
We had a snow fight. It was really fun. The most fun I've had in a long time.  
Then, I asked her out…it took her awhile to answer, but then she said Yes! I was quite baffled.  
I caught her in a deep kiss. It was very sexy. I coulda taken her right then and there, but she broke the kiss.  
The rest of the day I only saw her twice.  
I found out that Blaise is dating Loca, Hermione's friend. I dated her but I guess its cool with both me and her. I mean we're dating each others best friends.  
Wow! I'm really bored! Opp…I think I hear Hermione coming up the stairs so I really need to stop writing. I told her I was doing homework.

--D--

I put it away and got into bed and started to read more of my book.

"Are you still awake Draco?"

I put my book face down on my chest.

"Yes dear. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just wasn't sure if you were sleepin' or not." She said walking in the room.

I picked up my book, put the bookmark in the book where I left off. Then I put it down on my bedside stand.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing. My mum and da' are going to Australia for vacation, so, I'm stuck here…why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm probably going to stay here. I really don't want to go home. I will have to get in touch with my mum and da' first."

"Yay!"

"I'm getting mighty tired. I will talk to you in the morning." I said with a smile on my face.

Hermione finished changing, and walked over to her bed to put her clothes away.

'Damn, did she just put away a pink lacey thing. Holy Shit!!!!!'

She walked over to me, bent down (showing cleavage. She was wearing a pink see-threw belly shirt and shorts. The shorts were so short that they showed her ass. Damn sexy! Her boobs were showin' too…damn her. Twice in one night.), and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Before either one of us go to sleep, you have to promise that you'll wear something like that every night."

"Well I have this in multiple colors and I have my favorite pjs that I got for my birthday. But yeah, sure, I'll try."

"Good! Good night Mione."

"Night."

In no time I was asleep.

….::::DREAM::::….

"Hermione, I love you!"

"I love you too Draco!"

We're in a room, but I don't know where we are.

….::::SWITCH DREAMS::::….

"Father! I don't want to be here!"

"How dare you defy me boy!"

"I'll do what I must. I love her, you will never stop me. AVADA KADAVA!!!!"

….::::END DREAMS::::….

* * *

Please R&R. I don't know if i got deep into my Slytherinish ways but I thought i got close. :)

Coconut Cream Pie

--Kayla


	38. Hermione's POV

Sorry it took longer to type up than expected.

I should have some more chappie for A Year Like Any Other up today too.

I wrote the poem that is in this chapter and it isbeing published on my site, so I do own it.

* * *

Chapter 38

'I just love doing stuff like that!'

I walked into the Library and found a spot where I could sit alone to think about the days events.

------------------------

Lunch…

I went into the Great Hall to talk to my best friends. I never really told them before that I liked Draco. Now, he and I are dating. This'll be very interesting when I do choose to tell them.

"Hello girls. Where's Harry?"

"I 'o know. Ain' see 'im since 'rekfas'." Nat said eating a lot of food.

"Nat are you okay?" Why is she eating so much…she's gunna get fat.

"Yeah, I just am very hungry." She said between bites.

"So, how are you feeling now Loca?"

"I'm okay. A lot better. I really wish that you hadn't told me that earlier though. I mean…damn…you killed me in you dream. How's anyone supposed to take that?"

"Sorry. What about Blaise? Did you ever answer him?"

"Yeh."

"And?" I asked nosily.

"Yes!"

"By Merlin, you didn't. I'm sooo happy for you!"

"Thanks." I think she was blushing.

"Um…what are y'all talkin about?"

"Oh nothing." We said together laughing.

We never really keep anything a secret between us, but somehow I think that there is something goin on with Nat, and she's not telling what it is.

After I was done eating, I decided that I'd better go see my boyfriend.

Wow, that sounds great…my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend."

So, I walked to the common room.

------------------------

In the common room…

Draco looks up from a book, 'I wonder what it is!', I continue standing in the door way trying to look as sexy as a girl like me can…with a huge smile on my face as well.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks.

"Hey!" I say before biting my bottom lip.

"Are you going to sit down or not?"

"Yea!" I start to walk over to the couch casually to sit down, but then an owl flew in. I walked over to the dest where it had landed and got the letter. It was for both of us.

"Here its from Dumbledore." I said not wanting to read it.

Draco began to read the letter aloud.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,"

I love hearing him talk. He has a very sexy voice.

"…to get a talent agent to come here. Professor Dumbledore (PS: Yes, there are wizard talent agents.)"

Oh my gods! I could finally get discovered. I've always had a thing for singing, I guess, my singing lessons have paid off! Mum and Da' you're my saviors!

"Oh my gods! How would…? I could…?"

"Um…Hermione, hunny, are you alright?"

"What?" I ask. Wait did he just call me hunny?

"Right! Well lunch is almost over. I will see you later, I have…some…business to attend to."

Business my ass. I need to go talk to my girls.

I walked out of the room, not listening to Draco. He didn't need to know what I'm doing…not just yet at least…I mean we did just start going out.

-----------------------------------

In The Gryffindor Common Room…

When I walked in Nat and Harry were snoggin. I shuddered at the thought.

Its okay Mye, its not a biggy, I mean we all date each others ex's right?

"Hey Mye." Loca looked up from a book she was reading. Is she crying?

"Hey, what are ya readin'?"

"An Hour At A Time."

"Cool! Doesn't like everybody who's anybody have that book?"

"Yeah, I guess…its really good. Maybe you should ask your roomie if you could borough it."

We both laughed. Wait does she know something?

"I need to talk to you and Nat, but she looks a little bit…dare I say…preoccupied."

Nat broke the kiss, finally, "Ya both know that I can hear everything you're sayin' right?"

"Yep! That there makes the fun of it all." I said with a smile on my face.

Nat got up from Harry's lap, fixed her hair, and decided to leave.

"But, Nat, baby? Sweetie? Where…"

"Oh put a sock in it already Harry! We're gunna go outside. We need to have a little bit of time for some girl talk ya know."

"Good one Mye!" Loca said as we walked out of the portrait.

-----------------------------------

Outside…

We walked to the lake, eventhough it was extrememly cold. Every day last year we'd come here to talk and watch the sun set over the water.

I really missed this.

"So, Loca what are you….um….so happy about?" Nat asked. Clearly she had something on her mind.

"Well, I am going out with Blaise Zambini." She's sooooo clueless! She should just dye her hair blonde, or whatever she needs to, or just stop being one.

(A/N: I'm not making fun of blondes! I promise. My dad used to make fun of me when I was a blonde. So, I didn't like it.)

"Whoa, hold on, Draco's like best friend?"

"Yeah!" Her face was beaming. Once again I say she's clueless!

Nat really didn't like Blaise. She's always hated him. He always thought of himself as a pretty boy, sweet, and kind. She saw past that.

"I have something to tell ya too!" I hope I can talk.

"OOOOOO! What? What? What?" Nat asked.

"Damn, can't a girl talk?"

"Right, sorry Mye." She said blushing.

"No worries. So, like I was saying. I've something to tell ya. It may come to you, as surprising, but me and…"

"Draco are going out." Loca said cutting me off.

"Wait…how do…?"

"…I know?"

"Stop finishing me sentences dammit."

"Fine! Blaise told me at lunch after you left."

"You guys don't tell me anything anymore." Nat said almost in tears.

Um…major 'tude swing.

We sat there for awhile longer watching the sun set.

"Its so beautiful, but its getting really cold. Loca said.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"No Nat, we did, and I'm glad we did. Now its time to go inside." I say.

-----------------------------------

Head Common Room…

"Hello Harry." I said coiming in th protrait, with Loca and Nat following.

"Harry…just do it or….or….or….or I'll hex you into oblivion!" Everyone stared at Draco. I haven't heard him say that since last year…to…me.

'Wow…he's really sexy. Damn. I love this man. He's funny (at times), smart, and damn is he hott!"

"I know I'm sexy and all but take a picture it sure as hell lasts longer."

"Oh, shag off Malfoy!" Loca says.

Its so funny when they start this.

"Feisty! What didn't you get your daily dose of Blaise today?"

"Fuck you!"

"No! I better leave that to Blaise."

He knows!

"Alright, damn you two. Stop bitchin'!" Nat bursts in.

Wow this is great.

I can't help laughing.

"We're fuckin' around! We do it all the time!" They said at the same time.

"Listen Draco, I won't tell anyone!" Harry says.

Hum…what are they talkin about?

"It took ya long enough."

"C'mon girls!"

Nat, Loca, and Harry all left the common room, after hugging moi.

I walked over to the couch and make Draco think I'm gunna sit next to him, but instead I sit on his lap, and wrapped my arms around him.

This'll get him.

"So how was your day?"

"Well, after we kissed, you left me in the snow to freeze my ass off. Other than that it was alright."

Damn!

"Right. Sorry about that." I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I'm really hungry.

"Its okay." How come I don't believe him? "Listen 'Mione, I'm gunna go finished my homework."

"Um…okay." I say walking back in the room as he climbs the staircase.

I sit down to enjoy a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich on rye, when I start to wonder about my poetry.

I pulled my notebook out of my robes.

I never go anywhere with out it.

A Moment In Time

A moment in time  
A chance for a change.  
I never really knew,  
How I felt for you.  
Until this very day.

Frolicking in the snow.  
Snogging in front of everyone  
There's no forbidden love  
As I thought there would be.

Iwished so long ago  
This day would come.  
Now happy its here  
Its hard to believe

With only a moment in time  
I will be there for you  
As you for me

For a moment in time,  
Iwish you luck,  
And as always love.

You've always had my heart  
And nothing will change it.  
Not even,  
A moment in time.

Putting my book back into my robes, I smile, and realize that I'm quite tired, after the dreams I had…who wouldn't be tired.

After finishing my sandwich, I got up, did the dishes, and went upstairs to get into bed.

He needs to learn to clean up after himself.

I knocked on the door.

"Are you still awake Draco?"

I rocked back and forth on my heelswaiting for him to answer.

"Yes dear. What's wrong?" Did he just call me dear?

"Oh nothing. I just wasn't sure if you were sleepin' or not." I said walking in the room.

I went towards my closet and got my pj's out.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" I say while taking off my shirt.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Why does he wanna know?

"Nothing. My mum and da' are going to Australia for vacation, so, I'm stuck here…why?" I took my pants off.

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"What are you doing?" I took my pink lacey thong off and put on a black and red one.

"I'm probably going to stay here. I really don't want to go home. I will have to get in touch with my mum and da' first."

"Yay!" I put on my shorts and top.

"I'm getting mighty tired. I will talk to you in the morning." Draco said with a smile on his face.

I finished changing, and walked over to my bed to put my clothes away.

I walked over to Draco, bent down (showing cleavage. I'm wearing a pink see-threw belly shirt and shorts. The shorts were so short that they show my ass. So adorable! I think that this worked if earlier didn't…if ya know what I mean.), and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Before either one of us go to sleep, you have to promise that you'll wear something like that every night." Huh?

"Well I have this in multiple colors and I have my favorite pjs that I got for my birthday. But yeah, sure, I'll try." I love my strawberry pajamas. They're so cute.

"Good! Good night Mione."

"Night."

With that I fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

Please tell me how yall liked it.

R&R

Luv yaz!


	39. Wake Up Call

I know that this chapter is like UBER short but that is because there are some reviewers::cough:: Laiken and Nat :::cough:::that wanted me to update this like right now.

_Dee Cohen asked: im a little confussed _

evryone knows bout Draco n Hermione now?

What did Draco make Harry promise to do?

_**Almost everyone knows about D/H's relationship...except for a select few teachers. ::wink wink::**_

_**And if you go back and read chapter 37 (not sure if I put it exactly in there) you will be able to find out. if not email me and I will answer asap.**  
_

I will update soon.

* * *

Chapter 39

Hermione awoke the next morning to mumbling from Draco's side of the room.

She got up and walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Draco, wake up."

"She's mine, leave her alone Weasel."

"What?" She shook him lightly.

Draco sat up. He was sweating from his dreams.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Where were we last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I said that I loved you and you said you loved me too…"

"And we were in a room neither of us knew?"

"Yeah! You had that dream too?"

"Yup but not last night though."

"Do you think?" Draco asked.

"I don't know! It might mean that well I don't know. I'm not taking Divinations anymore."

Draco and Hermione got up from his bed.

Hermione went to her dresser and got out the clothes she was going to wear for the day. A pink halter top, blue jeans, a pink and black thong that said "sexy" across the ass, and tennis shoes with pink lining.

After getting dressed the two of them went down to the Great Hall holding hands.

---------------------

In the Great Hall…

As soon as the couple walked into the Great Hall, all they could hear was their fellow students murmuring, while looking at them.

Draco decided to entertain the group.

* * *

OOOOO...interesting. I _wonder_ what Draco has up his sleeve. Catch the next chapter coming soon.

Luv ya's,

Kayla


	40. Sneaks and Surprises

Here is the update!!! Its longer than 39. Yay!!!

I may not be updatingthis or my other storie (A Year Like Any Other) for awhilebecause of school.

* * *

Chapter 40

Draco swung Hermione around, embraced her, and sent her in ecstasy.

He started kissing her slowly, then got a bit rougher and slowly moved his squirming tongue into her mouth.

He then moved down her neck, this time to leave a hickey.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop that this instance! You wouldn't do that when your father comes to visit will you!" Dumbledore said.

Draco stopped at once at the mention of his father.

"Meet me in my office at lunch. Bring Ms. Granger too." Dumbledore said from the front of the hall.

The two love birds departed, all eyes on them. Yet instead of sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione turned around and left the Great Hall.

Loca, Nat, and Harry all looked at one another then glanced over at Draco who had a confused look on his face.

"Let us go talk to her Harry. We know where she's going. She'll wanna talk to us more than anybody else." Nat said.

----------------------------

In The Library…

Hermione just sat down at her usual table, when Nat and Loca strolled over sitting down with her.

"So? How was it?" Loca asked nosily to the wide smiling Hermione.

"It was…wow!" She said with a sigh of happiness.

"Ugh. Stay away from guys for awhile! What I mean is…I know he's your boyfriend," Hermione smiled wider yet. "…but he can still be bad news. He's a Malfoy. Loca and I both took the risks dating him, but now we both know how and who he is, and what he's capable of." Hermione started to frown. "We're only looking out for your best interest Mye!"

Hermione got up, pissed off, and stormed out of the Library and headed up to the Head Common Room to get her bags for class.

----------------------------

Outside the Common Room…

Hermione approached the portrait of her mother and father, said "Love Conquers All", and walked into the Common Room.

When she got there she heard some scrambling up in her's and Draco's room.

She walked up the stairs, opened the door, only to find, NOT Ron or Draco, BUT Viktor going through both of their stuff.

He had something in his hand. Something that looked like a diary.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione said sending a colorful streak from her wand at Viktor, who flew backwards onto Draco's bed.

"You little…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence PROFESSOR!" Hermione said with her wand still pointing at him.

----------------------------

Downstairs…

'Harry said that she ran here. Where is she?' Draco thought entering the room after finishing eating.

----------------------------

Back Upstairs…

'I could really use Draco about now!' Hermione thought while trying to see if anything of hers was missing, keeping an eye on Viktor.

----------------------------

Downstairs…

"Hermione?" Draco yelled.

"I'm up here! You REALLY need to come up here. Like NOW!"

'I'm going to fuckin kill that asshole.' Draco thought, thinking she was trying to fend off Ron…again.

----------------------------

Upstairs…

"You fucking Weasel, I'll…" Draco said coming up the stairs and bursting into the room, realizing that it was Krum in the room instead of Ron.

"He's holding something." Hermione said still looking though her stuff still.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked walking in the room cautiously.

"Looks like a diary of some sort."

Draco ran over to his bed and took the journal out of Viktor's hand, muttering under his breath.

"This isn't mine." He said flipping through the pages. "These are poems."

Hermione stopped looking through her stuff and snatched the book out of Draco's hand.

'Oh no! I hope he didn't…' she flipped through the pages. 'Its gone!' She thought, with her eyes growing wider by the second.

"Hermione? Is there something wrong?"

"Its gone!" She burst into tears.

"What's gone Hermione?"

"A poem I wrote! Its called 'Drugs'. It was about…about…about…that night."

"With Ron?" He took her in his arms.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a sniffle.

"I'll find it, even if it's the last thing I do. I promise you that."

* * *

R&R please!

Luv ya's,  
Kayla


	41. A Few More Surprises

Sorry its been awhile. I hope its long enough for yas!

I wrote the poem **Drugs** originally for a friend of mine. The originalis on my poetry site.

* * *

Chapter 41 

Later the same day...

Hermione sat in her room crying. She was very distraught. Still not being able to find her poem that was missing out of her poem book.

Draco came in with her homework from her morning classes. He sat them down beside her bed and sat next to her and began to rub her back.

"Dumbledore wanted to see us." Draco said.

Hermione got up, wiped her eyes, put on her robes, and hugged Draco. "Thanks for showing up when you did." She smiled and walked out of the common room.

Draco followed in suit. "Hey, isn't that what I'm for?" He laughed.

-

Dumbledore's office...

"Mr. and Miss. Granger, I must tell you that I'm not too happy about the little 'performance' during breakfast. There are some others that will not be too happy if you continue it."

"What do ya mean?" Hermione asked Dumbledore clueless.

"I mean, I have owled your parents, and they will be coming for a week. We do this every year. The head's families stay in the common rooms with their children and cope with one another."

Draco couldn't believe his ears.

"They will be arriving in a weeks time."

Draco still hadn't said anything. With the surprise that his father going to be coming to his school, to see him, and to find out that he was dating Hermione, not knowing about her parents...Or so he thought.

Hermione was also dreading the day that she had to overcome the fear of Lucious Malfoy, let alone having her mother come back to school and face her brother's right hand man.

"Is there anything that you would like to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked after approximately ten minutes of silence.

"NO!" Hermione said jumping up out of her seat and running to the Great Hall for lunch.

Before getting up to run after her, Draco said, "I'd look into a better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. One who doesn't break into the Head's Common Room."

-

Great Hall...

"Take one as you enter!" Pansy said handing out a piece of paper that was magically copied.

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" Harry asked coming around the corner heading to the Great Hall.

"Take one dammit!" Pansy yelled at a little first year who was in Ravenclaw.

Nat, Loca, and Harry got up to Pansy, took a piece of paper just to humor Pansy, and went into the Great Hall.

After everyone had finally gotten into the Great Hall, Pansy packed up her stuff and left.

Nat was the first to read the poem, but instead of reading it to herself, she read it aloud.

**Drugs (A poem by Hermione Granger)**

**The drugs worked quickly on the girl that was raped.  
Passed out on the bed.  
No protection.  
None what so ever.**

**"Help" she cried in her mind.  
Waiting for someone to come.  
"Stop now" a loving voice cries.  
The girl was crying,  
hurting,  
letting all her innocents go.**

**Nobody understands her pain.  
Except for that loving voice.  
Her loving Draco!  
She won't tell anyone else.  
They won't believe her.  
She's too afraid anyway!  
All she can think about continually is,  
The drugs worked quickly.**

**Drugs that could have been fatal,  
Drugs that caused her to cry,  
Drugs that only her beloved could help her overcome.**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is this all about?" Nat asked.

Nat wasn't aware of what had happened. Nobody had told her about Hermione being raped by Ron.

After everyone was talking about the poem, Hermione walked in, partially in tears, soon followed by Draco.

"Oh looky here! Its the beautiful couple now! Care to tell them exactly who that poem was for?" Pansy said loud enough so the whole great hall could hear.

"Poem? You...You took my poem? You BITCH!"

"Ya know what I have to say about that you Gryffindor Slut? You just called me a bitch, a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark grows on trees, trees are a part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So, thanks for the compliment!"

"Whoa...you beautiful, you're talking about Hermione being a slut, you've slept with every guy in every house except for Harry and Ron!" Draco said angrily.

Pansy broke out into tears after he said that. Little did anyone know, Ron had raped her the year before during Christmas when it was just them out of their groups.

Hermione turned on her heel and left the Great Hall out of anger and frustration.

-

Care of Magical Creatures...

"Alrigh then, we'll be 'avin some visiterz next week. So, we mus' get done with this lessin this week or ther'll be homewor' fer the lot of yeh." Hagrid said as the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered around them.

"What are we doing this week?" Hermione asked from behind the group.

"We'll be seein' mah brotha. I'd like fer the lot of the class ter meet 'im."

"Wait that bit oaf has a brother?" Crabbe asked Blaise.

Blaise didn't answer because he was too busy listening to Loca explain the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

"Look at those two Draco. They're so cute." Hermione said pointing at the cute couple.

-

Defense Against the Dark Arts...

"Everyone open your books to page 105." Snape said slamming the door behind him after all the kids had piled into the class.

The class took out they're books and turned to page 105.

"I wonder where Professor Krum is." A Ravenclaw girl said in a whisper from behind Hermione, Loca, Nat, and Harry.

As if Snape knew exactly what she was going to say. "Professor Krum is no longer going to be teaching here at this school. There has been too many incidents." He glanced at Hermione.

Hermione's head dropped. "Then who will our teacher be?"

"Isn't it obvious you insufferable know-it-all? Professor Snape will be." Ron said under his breath.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Do not speak when not spoken to, and don't answer questions that are not directed to you." Snape sneered.

"What I meant to say, Professor, was if you're going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, who'll be teaching Potions." Hermione clarified her previous question.

"There will be various teachers teaching this class until Professor Dumbledore can find a valuable replacement."

-

That Night...

The Head Common Room was pretty much empty, except for a lone Draco writing on a piece of parchment.

_Mrs. Granger,  
Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. You may know my last name because of my father. Yes, my father is Lucius Malfoy. I'm writing this letter to tell you that it may not be wise to come to Hogwarts. My father doesn't know what I know about you and you're family. I am Head Boy here, and if you and Mr. Granger are to be coming to Hogwarts, I would like to warn you, that my father is not the friendliest person you'll ever meet.  
I'm also writing because I'm sure that Hermione hasn't told you. So, I will tell you. Your daughter and I are dating. It has only been about a day, but there are some things that I've needed to do to protect her. We had a Karaoke Night on Saturday and she sang to me. She told me how she really felt about me.  
I love you're daughter Mrs. Granger, and I have. I would like to keep this between us, but I think I may want to marry her. I've said far too much already.  
Thank you,  
Draco Malfoy_

Just as Draco sent off the owl, Hermione came in the room and sat down next to him.

"How are you my love?" Draco asked.

"I'm tired." She responded trying not to let him know that there actually was something wrong but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to bed." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and went up to their room.

* * *

Please RR! I will update when I can. It should be soon. Next to update is A Year Like Any Other! 

Kayla


	42. This Can't Be Happening

I was rather pissed off when I wrote this chapter so it might be a little bleh!

I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 42

Hermione awoke the next morning with Draco sitting next to her.

"We need to talk." Draco said with his eyes starting to water.

Hermione jolted up. "This has got to be a dream! Tell me I'm dreaming!"

"I wish I could." Draco said turning his head away from Hermione.

"WE CAN'T BE BREAKING UP! WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR LIKE 3 DAYS!"

"What do you mean? I'm not breaking up with you! Why the hell would you think that? I love you."

"Draco Malfoy, Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"I do have something to show you however."

Draco handed Hermione an envelope that was addressed to him.

Son-  
As you know your mother and I are coming to Hogwarts in a weeks time. I hope that when we come,

you'll be able to meet the woman that you will be marrying once you're out of school.  
-Your father-

Hermione looked dumbstruck.

Draco took the letter from Hermione and put it on his night stand.

"Marry?" Hermione asked starting to cry.

"Don't cry Hermione. Please honey!" Draco said lifting Hermione's chin to eye level.

"Why not? We just started going out and I find out that you're getting married to someone you don't

even know." Hermione got up from her bed and went into the bathroom to take a long bath.

-

Great Hall...

"Hey D. Where's Mye?" Loca asked as he was walking over to the table to tell them about what had

happened.

"I think she's still in the bath. She and I got into a fight."

"Holy shit! What about?" Harry piped up.

"My parents!" Draco said sitting down next to Loca at the Gryffindor table.

-

Potions...

"Take your seats!" Snape said surveying the room. "Where is Ms. Granger?"

Nobody answered as they all looked around.

"Where's Potter, Black, Summers, and Mr. Malfoy?"

Everyone was now surveying the room once more.

"Class dismissed!" Snape said.

After everyone cleared out of the dungeon, an enraged Snape went looking for the five students who'd

been skipping his class.

-

Meanwhile...

"Hermione please come out." Nat said trying to get Hermione to come out of her room.

Hermione was crying her eyes out from the letter which she'd all ready ripped up and threw out.

"There's no way in hell!" Hermione screamed.

"Please Mye. I'll be your best friend." Loca said making everyone but Hermione laugh.

"I'm not coming out, and if you didn't notice Loca, you already are one of my best friends!"

"Baby? Please come out. Its not like I'm actually going to marry her."

"Whoa! Marry? As in you have a fiancée? No wonder why she's pissed and not coming out!" Nat said

surprised. "What is your problem?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who it is. My parents just told me this morning." Draco said.

Harry and Loca looked so surprised that they fell back into the chairs next to them.

"How dare you five...er...four skip my class for social time. 5 points from Slytherin, and 15 from

Gryffindor." Snape said as he entered the Head Common Room. "Where's Ms. Granger?"

Everyone pointed at the door leading the her room as they continued arguing with Draco.

Snape walked up to the door and said "Alohomora", then entered signaling for the others to stay

where they were.

"Ms. Granger? What seems to be the problem? Did Krum come back or was it Weasley?" Snape asked

sitting on Draco's bed.

"Draco's getting married and he never told me. That means that we're gunna have to break up because

his parents aren't understanding enough."

"What if I were to tell you, he's not the only one with a fiancée?"

"I wouldn't believe it!" Hermione said

"Well just wait until your mother comes. Ask her."

Snape got up and left the room.

Just then an owl came in the window. The owl was Draco's.

Hermione went to the window and got the letter. It was addressed to Draco from her own mother.

* * *

Please RR yall. I wanna know what yaz think!

LUV YA'Z

Kayla


	43. You Little

OMG! I am sooo sooo sooo sorry that it took sooo sooo long for me to update!

* * *

Chapter 43

I went upstairs and noticed a letter on my desk.

Hermione had left the room to go talk to Harry and them.

I walk over to the desk and open up the letter. It reads:

Draco Malfoy,  
I'm pleased to be haring from you. However I've some terrible news for you. Hermione is to be wed. I'm so very sorry to tell you this.  
I'm sorry to hear about your fears of me coming to Hogwarts.  
Hermione hadn't told me that you two were dating. I must have a talk with her. Could you please tell her to write to me the next chance she gets.  
I am awfully sorry Draco. Good Bye.  
-Laiken Granger-

She was pissed off at me for going to be married and she's going to be married! I can't believe this shit.

I keep the letter in my hand and storm out of the room to look for Hermione.

Harry is sitting at the bottom of the stairs by himself.

"Where the fuck is Hermione?" I asked pissed off.

"I don't know. She took off with the girls. They told me to stay here with you. Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Did you know that Hermione is getting married? She was pissed at me and yet she's getting married as well. There's no way in hell this can be happening!"

"How do you know this?" Harry asks confused.

"Never mind that. Just help me find her!" I demand.

I got up and start walking out of the room, before I hear Harry talking on some kind of device that he was talking into.

He finished talking into the device and said "Hermione will be here soon. She was in the Library talking to the girls."

Pissed off, I still took off out of the room trying to catch Hermione before she got to far away from the Library.

As I walked around the corner, Hermione was coming down the corridor.

YOU JEALOUS GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT!

"Hey Hermione." I said trying to cover up the madness built up in my heart.

"Hey. I'm better now, I'm sorry for flippin' out on ya." She said with a smile on her face.

"I need you to come with me. We need to talk!" I say raising my voice a little bit.

She followed me to the Great Hall where we could talk in peace.

"I'm really..." I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"I got this owled to me. Want to explain it, because I'm so confused." I say handing Hermione the letter her mother sent to me.

She read the letter over five and six times to see if she could fully understand it.

"I'm waiting." I say leaning up against the wall.

"I have no clue what she's talking about. I will write to her thought and ask her." Hermione said calmly.

"That isn't the point! You're getting married and you bitched at me! How unfair is that Hermione? Don't say another word to me! From this point on..."

"Draco? I..." Hermione said being cut off by me once more.

"...we're done Hermione! If we can't trust each other there is NO way that we can ever be together!" I say snatching the letter out of her hand, leaving her alone to cry her lonely tears.

* * *

R&R yall plz! Chapter 44 and 45 (if i finish that one) will be up tonite!

Luv yaz,

Kayla


	44. Guests

I hope u like this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 44

A week past with Hermione and Draco not talking to each other. Hermione would cry herself to sleep at night thinking off all the reasons why she should hate her mother.

Dumbledore's Office...

A long blonde haired man sits with his back to the door talking to a woman that was sitting to his left.

The door opens revealing another couple. The man sitting in the chair in front of the door turns around to reveal his past love, Laiken Granger, standing in his presence once more.

'I knew if I couldn't have her, my son would have her lovely daughter.' Lucius thought.

Dumbledore walked in the room, smiling as he greeted his guests.

"Welcome. Its good to see familiar faces staring back at me."

"Hello Professor." Anthony Granger said sitting down next to his beautiful wife. "Its good to see you again."

Laiken glanced at Lucius and then winked when she caught his eye signaling the start of the wedding plans for their children.

Head Common Room...

"Hermione? Draco? Your parents are here." They heard Professor McGonagall say.

They stopped what they were doing to come and greet their parents.

Hermione ran into her father's arms and not looking at her mother, while Draco gave her her a nasty glare.

'How can she fuck up my relationship with the only girl I ever truly loved!' He thought to himself as he greeted his parents.

"Now that everyone is all here, I think it is time for Draco to meet his wife-to-be." Narcissa said to the lot.

"Yes, exactly. And for Hermione to meet her husband-to-be." Anthony added.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other one last time before leaving the room, going to two separate rooms.

Later that night...

"Hermione? I've a message for you." Laiken said as she came into the kitchen.

"What is it bitch? You've already fucked up my relationship with Draco. What more could you say to me?" She said out of pure anger.

"First of all, watch your language. Second of all, Dumbledore wanted you to come and talk to him for a few in his office. He says it is very important!

Hermione stopped drinking her butterbeer and left the room, heading towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

WHOA! R&R yall...thankx

Kayla


	45. New Beginings?

Sorry it took a long time to update...with being sick, in school, and having a computer where you can't get onto websites for anything...its kinda hard to update. So, now I am reduced to updating at school. I'll work on my stories at school and at home and email it to myself so i can save it.

* * *

Chapter 45

Lucius walked into Draco's room, finding his son writing in a tattered notebook almost in tears.

"Sit up boy! Stop that crying! I didn't raise you to cry."

"Oh, Hello father. What is wrong?" Draco asked putting away his journal and wiping his eyes.

"I've come to tell you, that Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately. It involves very important Head Business."

Draco got off his bed, walked down the stairs, looked around, saw nobody there, and proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's office...

"SHHHH! They should be coming any time now." Snape said showing slight excitement in his normally airy voice.

The room was decorated with banners and had a cake sitting on the table closer to the window behind Dumbledore's desk. The lights were turned off and everyone hid.

The door opened, a petite girl walked in by herself in the dark searching for some light.

Just then a boy came into the room as well.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She asked.

Dumbledore waved his hand in front of a single candle, causing it to illuminate, only showing his face.

"Professor, what's going on?" Draco asked as he felt a small body press against his.

Hermione had hid grabbed him around the waist, and closed her eyes. Draco took his arm and put it around her waist and used his other hand to rub her back.

"Its okay Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what."

Just then all the lights came on showing the decorations that were put up and the cake behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Meet your bride-to-be Draco Dear." Narcissa said with a wide smile on her face.

Hermione fainted. Draco whipped around and caught her.

"How could you do this? We had broken up for a whole week because of you guys? This pisses me off! I thought that I had lost the one I loved forever. How mother? How?" Draco yelled after he set Hermione in a chair.

"Son? Are you telling me that you found each other on your own?"

"YES DAMMIT! We did. We love each other? There is NOTHING in the world that I wouldn't do for her! NOTHING!" Draco stormed out of the room, angry, and his temperature rising. He planned on going back to his room and cursing Hermione's mother for causing them all this grief. Even after she knew that they were dating!

Draco entered the Common Room and ran straight up to his bedroom.

"Draco, where is Hermione? I'd wish to speak to her." Laiken said coming out of the kitchen before he got to the door.

"Go shag a tree Bitch!" Draco said as he entered the room then slamming the door.

* * *

Was it worth the wait? Tell me what you think! R&R

Luv yaz,

Kayla


	46. The Formal Announcement

Sorry it took so long yall. I'm horrible when it comes to getting my stories up right away. My mum threw this chapter away before I could get it up on my computer too.

* * *

Chapter 46

When Hermione had awaken the next morning in the hospital wing, but had not yet opened her eyes all the way.

'Was that all a dream? Or was it real? Am I really going to marry Draco?' she thought

Her vision was quite blurry. All she could see were dark, fuzzy figures and she could hear muffled whispers.

"I hope she wakes up soon. I need to talk to her about something." she heard Loca whisper.

Hermione opened her eyes wider than before. Her vision improving slightly. Loca, Nat, Harry, Draco, and her father were all sitting around her.

"She's alive!" said Harry laughing. "How're ya feelin? You were out like all night!"

"I'm confused. Why am I hear? What happened?" Hermione looked at Draco and then to her father. "Did...that...actually..."

"Yeah! Hermione, we're engaged!" Draco said smiling brightly. "We have been since we were younger!"

Hermione sat up in her bed and looked at her dad, who had a big grin on his face. Soon, his little angel, would be married.

AT LUNCH...

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for a special announcement by Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger.

everyone to say, that is, except for Hermione and Draco. They were told not to take one step out of the hospital wing until they heard the song of a Phoenix.

GREAT HALL...

Mr. Malfoy stood up from his seat when the last of the arrivals had taken their seats. "Hello everyone. Mrs. Granger and I have a quite important announcement to make."

Laiken stood, with a smile on her face. "Settle down everyone. We would like to announce the engagement of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The Gryffindors all gaped at them. Giggles and gasps erupted from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. On the other hand, the Slytherins seemed quite contempt with this choice. A choice Draco made. Soon one of them would be related to the Dark Lord. Soon one would rule over all Slytherins. For he would marry a blood relative to Salazar Slytherin.

"I'm sure that the lady said settle down. EVERYONE!" Silence came over the Great Hall, waiting for the rest of the announcement. "Now, we would like for you all to participate in the union of our children."

"We will be holding the wedding here at the end of the year. It will give everyone time to get ready." Laiken added quickly.

At that, Fawkes started singing a lovely song, that could be heard all over the grounds.

* * *

Tell me what ya'z think. R&R, Kayla! 


	47. Making Up

Short chappie. Sorry! My wrist hurts. I messed it up like half an hour ago. I will update again soon. It will probably be tomorrow with chapter 48.

* * *

Chapter 47

"We better start down to lunch then. Shall we?" Hermione set off for the door.

"Baby...er...Herms...wait...please!" Draco said still sitting down. "I...er...we're okay right? I mean we did say stuff last week to each other that I'm sure, neither of us meant."

Hermione walked over towards Draco with a smile on her face. "Listen, We're engaged! We're gunna fight. But I love you."

Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go eat! I'm hungry!"

Hermione hugged Draco and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the Hospital Wing, heading for the Great Hall.

GREAT HALL...

Ginny ran in the doors, "They're coming!"

"Now presenting, the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" said Laiken loudly as Draco and Hermione entered.

* * *

R&R Please! Tell me what you think.

Kayla


	48. Tickets

SHAWING! Okay, it only took me like 4 hours to type this up with my wrist hurting like HELL! I should have chapter 49 up within the next couple of days!

* * *

Chapter 48

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Nat, Blaise, and Locawere all sitting around the fire in the Head Common Room, when they heard it. A tapping noise on the window. Harry turned around and saw three owls. They all looked as though they had a long journey.

"its about time! Holiday's almost here!" said Hermione, startlin Harrry, who thought he was the only one that had saw them. She got up and let them in. "There's one for harry, me, and...wait...Draco? Baby? Auror's school?"

Draco beamed at Hermione. "Opps. Forgot to tell you. I signed up last year, and got in."

Everyone started laughing, except for Blaise, Draco, and Hermione.

"That's rich Draco! Really rich! Gave me a good laugh." said Loca trying to control herself.

"Look, just give us our letters." Draco said curtly.

"No. There's no sence in opening all of them. Is there? We're all in here." Hermione opened her letter, glancing once at it then clearing her throat.

"How're we to get our tickets Herms? Huh?"

"We're all seventeen. We should just apparate!" Harry said finally.

"Its too far. Its unwise. Too many have died trying international apparation. I'm not riskin that!"

An agitated Hermione handed the other two their letters.

I'm going to bed Hermione." Draco stood up without opening his letter and walked to their room at the top of the staircase.

"Thanks a lot Nayeli!" Hermione was pissed. Not at Draco, but the rest of them. "Draco, wait! Please! Talk to me."

Everyone left the Head Common Room talking excitedly about Harry going to Auror's school, and Draco too.

* * *

R&R, tell me wat ya think

Kayla


	49. Minor Threats and Engagement Gifts

**_okay...i had to post this TODAY! its really good...yall will LOVE it...I hope!_**

Chapter 49

A PLACE FAR AWAY...

Your neice will be married at Hogwarts at the end of the year, my Lord." said Bellitrix Lastrange who highly dissapproved this pair being together.

"Who will she be marrying?"

"My nefew, Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Excellent! Make sure I have a way to geth there. And make sure Harry Potter and that Granger man my sister married will be there. I'd like to personally invite them to hell!"

HEAD COMMON ROOM...

"Draco, don't let them get to you. Just because you're a Malfoy, doesn't mean you have to be a Death Eater!"

"That is just it! Isn't it? I _AM_ a Malfoy. You saw Nay when she said that. I don't even think anyone believes I can be an Auror. _I_ don't even think I can be an Auror anymore."

Hermione took Draco's hand and sat down on the bed. "_I believe_."

"You're just..."

"I'm not just saying that Draco. I saw how you ran to my side last year when Voldemort attacked. You really proved yourself against the others. More so than those in the DA a couple of years ago."

Draco shuddered. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes. "Our love has blossomed over the years. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do with myself. You're the one I run to when I need someone to talk to. You're the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with. I want to be your husband."

"You will be, soon." Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes.

"You're engaged," Draco looked at her left hand. "but you don't have a ring."

Hermione looked at him surprised. He reached in his robes and pulled out three boxes. All had been shrunk to pocket size.

"All of these are for the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. They're all for you."

Hermione didn't wait for Draco to say anthing elses. She grabbed one of the boxes. She opened it. It was a thing, golden chain necklace witha sapphire mooned pendant. The next box she grabbed while draco put it on her was a little bit smaller. As soon as she opened it she burst into tears. As she took out a thin gold, diamond encrusted bracelet with a moon-shaped saphire pendant dangling from it. "D...Dr...Dra...Oh my...I'm...AHHHH!"

"Open the last one Baby."

"I...uh..." she yanked the last box away from him. Opening it she found a matching 14-carat gold, moon shaped sapphire ring. "Draco. You shouldn't have. I love it, but still."

"Yes. I should have. I love you. You mean everything to me."

"This is a 14-carat gold, moon shaped sapphire ring! I love sapphires. They're my favorite gemstones."

"Not to mention your favorite color. Blue. Don't make a sound." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Lay down my love. Sleep well! I shall be here when you wake."

She layed down, cuddle with Draco and fell fast asleep.

**_R&R yall plz...tell me what you think_**

**_Kayla!_**


	50. Fights

Okay, I've totally been behind on the story. Way sorry yall. I'm pissed at myself though because I had like more of this document wrote out and I lost the paper. >:-O

* * *

Chapter 50

Mr. Granger walked in the room carrying a tray of food for his daughter. "Hermione, I have breakfast for...Get OUT of bed NOW!"

"What is it darlin?" Laiken asked running up the stairs. "Aw! Isn't that wonderful!"

"Oh yeah! Just a bunch of peaches. No the bloddy hell it is not Laiken! They're sleeping in the same bed together...cuddling!"

Draco woke up to all the noise. "Oh...uh...sir...um..this isn't what it looks like. I...er...we...um..." He woke up Hermione.

"Good morning Love." she said, though he didn't answer and pointed at her parents. "Mum...Da'...what are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask the same..."

"Oh, shut up. Can't you see they're in love? Oh are you really that thick?"

"Love has nothing to do with me finding my daughter in bed with someone she's been engaged to for a day." Mr. Granger said, anger raising in his voice.

Hermione staggared out of bed and wrapped a blanket around herself while blushing. "Da' its NOTHING! I love Draco and..."

"YOU CANNOT LOVE SOMEONE YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WITH FOR A DAY!"

Laiken giggled. "Darling, they'd been dating before we came."

"Laiken, go downstairs now! We'll 'talk' about this later."

"Draco and I have to get dressed, go to breakfast, and then we have classes!" Hermione said with an attitude. She looked at her scared mother and threateningly added, "DON'T you dare touch her. Or I'll tell everyone who you REALLY are!"

Draco's jaw dropped and eyes opened wide. Then waited for her parents to leave.

"When is he going to learn?" Hermione sat down on her bed and burried her face in her hands.

"Baby?" Draco walked over to her awestruck. "What was that? What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Its nothing. We should get ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Great Hall...

"Mye! What the hell? You've got..." Nat pointed at her jewlery. "Damn girl."

"Don't 'Damn girl' me. Just because Draco has better taste than Harry..."

"Care to continue Hermione? I'd like to know what else you think about me." Harry walked over to Nat and sat down. "Tell ya what. We'll be honest right now. Ever since last night, you've been sour to everyone. We thought it would be different this morning. Guess we were wrong about that."

Hermione started crying and she ran out of the Great Hall, to her "silent place". It was true she had been sour with them. It would have been fine if her father didn't do what he did before she came down.

"Nice going Harry! Your really don't get it do you. She's hurting. I could see it in her eyes when she came over. Now go eat with Draco or something. Mye, I'm really sorry. Please tell me about it. I can wait til Arithmancy though. I'm sure you don't want to talk when we could be overheard. It'll all be okay! I promise."

* * *

Please tell me what you think and I'll try to get the rest of it. I promise! R&R

!Love Always! Kayla


	51. Hits

Okely dokely now...really tired bc i just typed this ALL up within like a 15 minute span. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 51

"Dude what the fuck is up with Herms? She's being a bitch." Harry said sitting down next to Draco.

"What? Have a problem with it? She's had a sitty day already. Her dad walked in on us in the same bed."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "What did you just say? You and Hermione...in bed...together? What were y'all doing?"

"Its not even like that man. I really love her. Nobody's ever made me feel the way she does. I wouldn't want to do anything to harm her."

Harrylooked at Draco blankly. "You have hurt every single girl amlost in this entire school, but you DON'T want to hurt Hermione?"

"Listen, I know you don't believe me, but I love her. If you saw how well I treat her, and spoil her, youd know how much I love her. I proposed last night. Making it official. That's why we were together. She fell asleep, cuddling, in my arms."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Night...

Hermione was crying into her pillow as Draco walked in the room. "One of us is going to die if I keep standing up to him. Someone else needs to get it through his..." Hermione looked up, all puffy faced when she heard the floor board creak as Draco turned around to go out of the door, to tell the others what he'd just heard. "What all did you hear baby?"

"Enough. Enough to know that you're in trouble. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because, I didn't want you to worry."

"By not telling me before..Hermione...has your dad ever..."

"No, what are you talking about?" Hermione tried to steer away from that question. She knew what he was going to ask her.

"You didn't let me finish. Has he ever hit you...or your mother?" Hermione looked away, tearing up more. "Baby, please tell me. Please trust me."

Hermione mumbled a faint 'yes' and Draco looked inferiorated at the answer. 'Not only had she had it rough here at school being picked on for being smart or hell being raped even, but she had it pretty bad at home as well. Probably for not being smart enoug, being too smart, or like she did earlier and standing up to that jackass.' All this ran through Draco's head as he took Hermione in his arms and comforted her. "I want my princess to be safe. Don't worry about him, there's only four more days of him being here. Let me handle everything."

By that time, Draco had put Hermione asleep by rubbing her back and holding her close. Draco slowly layed her down on the bed to let her leep and kissed her forehead. "I will take care of it." Draco said as he walked out of the door.

He walked down the staircase looking for his father. He ran past Laiken who was crying gently with a bruise of a hand around her arm.

----------------------------------------------

Coming out of the Great Hall...

Snape walked out of the Great Hall with a long blonde haired couple. Draco ran up behind them panting.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"Laiken and Hermione are in trouble. He his them."

"Draco, what are you talking about? Who hits them?" Lucius asked slightly amused.

"Mr. Granger!" Draco yelled still panting.

"Has anything happened to either one of them here?" Snape asked immediately concerned.

"Yes." Draco said simply.

Snape looked at Narcissa and Lucius, then back to Draco. "Then what are we just standing here for? Why aren't we doing anything about it?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Head Common Room...

"Mr. Granger, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Draco said sweetly.

Mr. Granger stood up and walked into the kitchen. Draco followed. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa were already waiting.

"You lying little bastard! I...you...I'll kill you!"

"First of all, No you will not. Second of all, it has come to our attention that one of our guests and one of our students has been harmed..." demanded Snape.

"...Don't be the one to have made that mistake..." Narcissa threatened.

"...Because we will find you and we will make you pay..." Lucius added.

Draco got up in Mr. Granger's face. "It would hurt you more than you have hurt both of them. My fiancee is not going to be beaten. I don't care if you say you love her or not. Don't lay a hand on Hermione again, or you won't be the one doing the killing fuck face!"

* * *

Ut oh! GO DRACO GO DRACO ITS NOT UR BDAY BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE YOU ROCK! Okay, sorry bout that.

Anyways, Hope you liked the chapter. R&R please.

Love Always,  
Kayla


	52. Suicide

Sorry yall! I'm going to try to make it so I get at least one to two chapters up a month now.

!WARNING!

This chapter may not be sutible for those with virgin minds or those who may have experienced some sort of molestation or rape.

* * *

For the remainder of the time that the Malfoys and the Grangers were visiting and making wedding plans, nothing out of the not-so-ordinary wizarding life seemed to happen. After the threat Mr. Granger stayed far, far, far away from everyone.

He'd hide away in the restricted section of the library, reading and weeping quietly. "How could they threaten me like that? They don't know anything about me. Nothing what-so-ever."

The day before everyone left came and went. Early the next morning, Mr. Granger arose early and stalked off out of the Head Dormitory. Passing ghosts and the occasional 'early bird' he walked up to the Astronomy Tower. He watched the sun rise over the lake and the grounds, just happy to be where he was, one last time, for the rest of his life.

An ominous feeling ran down Harry's back. He rose out of bed and looked around. All of the boys were in bed. All, except for Ron.

Mr. Granger turned around as he heard the door opening. "Ah, Ron. How good it is to see you before I leave. I've seen nothing of you this past week." He said with a slight smile on his face. "What brings you to the Astronomy Tower this early?"

"Mum! Dad! Get up! Mr. G and Hermione are gone! Laiken won't wake up either. Please wake up!" But Draco's parents remained motionless.

Hermione had put them all in a deep slumber when she rolled out of bed, forgetting to put Draco under one as well. She'd gotten permission for Nat, Loca, and her to go to Hogsmeade early. She'd not done her Christmas shopping yet and she wanted to get something really special for Draco.

Hagrid had a Thestral-drawn carriage awaiting the young girls outside of the school.

The three of tem climbed in laughing and joking around. And with that, the Thestrals were heading for he quaint little town, of Hogsmeade.

Mr. Granger and Ron, still up on the Astronomy Tower admired the grounds together before spotting the carriage disappearing down the path.

"Your daughter made me who I a you know. She once comforted me, in our first few years. Though after she went out with Harry, it seemed that we had absolutely nothing in common. I felt betrayed Nobody was there to comfort me anymore. Fair enough I guess. Girls and women confuse me, but your daughter...she kills me." Ron stood up and walked off towards he door.

Mr. Granger turned once more. "She seems to be killing everyone now a days." Ron walked back inside.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ENGAGED." Loca yelled seeing Hermione's gifts for the first time.

"The funny yet sad then is, that's not even what shocks her." Nat laughed.

"You're engaged to the HOTTEST guy at Hogwarts."

"Don't you think that you should watch it. I mean you are dating Blaize." Hermione warned hr.

"Oop. I haven't see him all week"

"How the hell can you forget that you have boyfriend?" Nat asked bewildered.

HOGSMEADE...

Nat, Loca, and Hermione get out of the carriage and started heading towards The Three Broomsticks for coffee.

It was a fairly cold morning to be out and about shopping. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, through not enough for them to wear heavy jackets.

Madam Rosemerta approached the three quite surprised. However she took their orders and disappeared behind the counter.

"I wanted to talk to yall about something. Something has been bothering me. I don't want to tell Draco, he'd freak!"

"What's wrong Mye?" The others responded.

"Its about...Ron, and what he did!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Ever since that day, I've had this reoccurring nightmare. He does it over an over, every time I sleep." She started to cry.

"You dream he's raping you every time you sleep?" Nat asked cluelessly.

"Mye, sweetie, you need to see someone. You need to get help with that." Loca said with and air of concern.

"You should tell Young Master Malfoy, my dear." Rosemerta came around the corner carrying three mugs of hot coffee. "Not to eavesdrop, but you are the only costumers, and you're talking awfully loud. Couldn't help but overhearing. Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but I would like to think Young Master Malfoy would be able to help you." Before she walked off, she winked at Hermione, then smiled.

The girls walked out of The Three Broomsticks and went into a new shop across from Honeyduke's, called "The Secret Closet". The girls walked in and started looking around. To their surprise, they found things they'd never thought they'd see in a wizarding town.

Hermione saw a sign saying "night wear". She sneaked away from the other two girls and looked at the beautiful arrangements of lingerie.

There were sections upon sections sorted by size, color, and type. She walked to the purple section.

Searching for something that she thought sexy and Draco would like.

After five minutes of looking she pulled out what looked like a lavender bra with sequence and lace hanging down and a matching thong.

She wanted to keep that a secret present that only her and Draco would know about. She walked silently and swiftly to the cashier.

The girls waked out eye boggled with he stuff they saw and walked across the street to Honeyduke's.

After hours of Christmas shopping the girls returned to the Thestral-drawn carriage and climbed in wit their many bags from assorted shops.

Meanwhile...

Draco looked forward to interrogating Mr. Granger, but he was nowhere to be found. He searched everywhere he thought that he could be. Draco looked everywhere trying to find out where Hermione was. He knew and found out nothing.

Harry and Blaize searched frantically for their missing girlfriends as well.

Draco headed to the library thinking that Hermione was in there However, he ran into Harry and Blaize with looks of worry on their faces.

"Have you seen..." Draco started.

"Our girlfriends?" The others finished.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "They all must be together."

"They are at Hogsmeade. They have been gone since sun up. In fact they should be returning now." Dumbledore assured the three and walked off.

The guys walked to the Great Hall to get something to eat for lunch. Before they entered though, the girls came into the castle with many bags and no help.

The guys rushed to their girlfriends' sides to take the bags. Hermione resisted as the other two gave in.

Draco looked at her puzzled. She walked up to the Head Common Room by herself.

She didn't know however, that Draco was following her closely.

Hermione walked up the stairs in the common room to her's and Draco's room.

"Baby? What wrong?" Draco asked with a slight pout on his face.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you being short with me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're doing it now! You're always short with people when something is wrong! Anyways, why didn't you tell me you were going to Hogsmeade? I would have liked to go with you."

Hermione turned around. "Shopping."

"Dammit Hermione! Please just tell me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Bloody hell Draco! Just..." she sighed, "its not important."

"Yes it is. Anything bothering you is important."

"How about, when our parents leave, I tell you."

"Fair enough." Now, on to better things..." Draco winked and smiled. "I missed you."

"SHIT!"

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss me too?"

"Yes I did, but I forgot about our parents." Hermione ran to the guest rooms and took off the spell she put on the parents. "Sorry."

Draco laughed as Hermione fell in the doorway after tripping over the last stair.

"Grr. Mean ass." Hermione joined in the laughter. She got up and shut the door behind her.

"Colloportus." They said at the same time.

Hermione winked. "I'm tired!"

"Well let ME wake you up."

Draco walked closer and closer to Hermione. When he got close he embraced her and leaned down to kiss her, but she backed off.

"What now?"

"I have something to show you."

Hermione walked over to the bag from "The Secret Closet" but just as she was going to pull out their 'gift' there was shouting just outside the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR THIS..."

"Alohamora!"

Their parents walked in.

"Hermione Marie! What was your door locked for?"

"I was showing Draco your Christmas present...duh. Now get out!"

"as your father came back from the Astronomy Tower?"

"I didn't know he was there. I'll go check."

Narcissa motioned to Draco to go as well.

"I needed to go up that way anyway, so lets walk together."

They ran to the Astronomy Tower passing teachers and students alike.

As soon as Hermione opened the door to go out, she caught a glance of something that would horrify her for the rest of her life.

Her father stood on the ledge about to jump.

"I'm ending the misery I've put you and your mother through." He shouted just before he jumped off the ledge.

Hermione ran to the edge screaming. Draco held her back.

"It won't make a difference if you kill yourself too baby." Draco said embracing her.

Hermione couldn't move. She stayed still in Draco's arms, crying.

"Baby, he beat you. Why are you crying?"

"He was..." she wiped her eyes. "my father."

"Draco picked his crying fiancé up and carried her to their common room.

"What's wrong Hermione? Did he harm you again?" Lucius said as Draco set her down in one of the chairs.

"How did...DRACO! why did you tell him?" Hermione looked pissed.

"Please...don't blame Draco."

"Why not?"

"Dumbledore told him to protect you as best as he cool."

"My father killed himself."

"Oh dear! I must...have you informed Dumbledore?"

"No, I brought her right here." Draco answered.

"Let's go tell him and let Hermione calm down."

"NO! I need to talk to Draco!"

Draco looked surprised. "Dad can you go by yourself? I need to stay here with my fiancé."

Lucius walked out of the common room.

"What's wrong babydoll?"

"I've..." Hermione hesitated. "had this dream."

"What happens?" Draco asks sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Um..." Hermione was unsure of telling him. "Its reoccurring..."

"Baby, tell me!"

(THIS WILL BE THE END I'LL SUMMARIZE IT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IN LESS WORDS THEN IT IS TOLD IN. PLEASE PROCEED TO REVIEWING IF YOU WILL NOT DO TOO WELL READING MOST OF THE RAPE SCENE. Thanks...Kayla)

"I walk upstairs, thinking you're up there, but you're not. Someone else is. We argue for a bit, then he pushes me down on the bed and starts taking off my clothes. I tell him to stop, but he doesn't. Once I'm naked, he starts touching me all over. He then puts his fingers in my...in me and moves them around, fingering me ignoring all my screams against it. I didn't know what was happening. He takes his fingers out and starts licking my lips, then down my body until he gets down to my..." Hermione wept. "to my lower area. He stuck his tongue inside me...and started eating me out."

Draco leaned close to her as she dropped her head crying harder. "Babydoll/ You don't have to continue. Unless you really want to."

"He kept licking me and licking me. I screamed no over and over again. He pulled his tongue out of me and said 'I just wanted to taste you, before I did anything else.' Then, he..." she cut herself off.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to finish?"

"I...Madam Rosemerta told me..."

"Young Master Malfoy would be able to help you?"

"How'd you know baby?"

"Just a guess."

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Well, after you finish telling me, I'll be able to tell you."

"I want to get some sleep before I finish it."

"Okay babydoll." Draco kissed away a tear.

"Would you mind?" Hermione asked.

"Mind what?"

"Keeping me safe in my dream?"

"How about I hold you while you sleep?"

"That'll be..." Hermione smiled. "perfect!"

* * *

So, pretty much what just happened here is she started telling him about the dream she keeps having, she knows that everything thatsh tellsDracohappened when Ron raped her.

HAVE A MERRY CHRISMAHANAKWAZIKA!

R&R plz

Love ALWAYS,  
Kayla


	53. Change of Thoughts?

Hey! My computer has been down. I've had this done for like a month or so now. I hate my computer. LOL. Anyways, this chapter _MIGHT_ not be what yall are expecting, but I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

Chapter 53

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. He had fallen asleep just as Hermione had done. She turned over and faced him and ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. He breathed in slowly and smiled, as if he could feel her touch. She smiled back at the handsome fiancée of hers. She gently kiss his forehead and got out of bed.

Draco moved uncomfortably onto his stomach and groaned as Hermione got her journal out of the side table drawer along with her favorite purple pen. She began to write.

**"I Belong To You"**

I never knew

That I'd find

Someone like you

My past is filled

With so many

Trials

And tribulations

I've never had

The time to

Think

I've never wanted

Anybody

As much as

I want you

You amaze me

In so many

Different ways

There was a time

When it was you

Sleeping with

Other girls

Rather you

Ugly reputation

Led to this

However

I know

The real you

No matter

If worlds apart

Separate us

You're always

In my heart

And in my mind

The scent of you

Surrounds me

Wherever I go

For the rest of our years

I belong to you

Hermione signed and dated this new poem and closed the journal. She sat there thinking, head drooped, and almost in tears.

'My father is dead, I have the most wonderful fiancée in the world, and yet I'm still not happy. There's only one way I'll be happy, but Draco won't go along…'

She felt a hand rubbing her back. She was so deep in thought, she'd forgotten where she was and who else was in the room. Startled, she stood up, drew her wand, and turned around.

"Whoa! What did I do Baby?" Draco's arms were raised above his head and an expression of shock was plastered all over his face.

"I'm sorry Sweetums. You startled me. I'm fine now though." Hermione put her wand back in her pocked.

Draco got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Hermione smiled and she rested her head on Draco's shoulder and kissed it.

"Are you ready to finish telling me what happened now?"

"Not quite yet. There's stuff that I just need my time away from people for now. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, Beautiful."

Hermione kissed Draco gently on the cheek and rubbed his lips, so he could feel her touch again before she left off to watch the sunset down at the waterside.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione left me to go and think. She means the world to me. I'm crazy about that girl.

I walked out of the Common Room and headed for the Room of Requirement. Harry ran towards me with a look of shock on his face.

"DUDE! Is it true? Did Hermione's dad…?"

"Yeah. Right in front of us. Its actually quite hard. I'm going to the Room of Requirement to think a little bit. Wanna come? I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah. You look like you need someone to talk to anyways."

"Thanks man."

We walked to the seventh floor and passed by the long stretch of wall in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy who foolishly attempted to teach trolls for the ballet three times, thinking of what we needed the most, a place to sit and talk.

We went into the Room of Requirement to find a pot of tea setting on a stove and some Butterbeer on a table with chairs around it. We sat down across from each other.

"Harry." I said sighing. "How do you know if you really love someone? There's times, when I catch myself thinking that, I don't love Hermione and this is all one fucked up dream."

"But the other times?"

I sat there pondering for a moment, what do I really feel when I'm with Hermione? I mean she makes me horny, she has a great chest, and a nice ass too.

"The other times, I feel like I'm in heaven, and I can't stop thinking about her."

I should keep the horny part out. I just want to fuck her!

"Harry, I just don't know what to do. Part of me says 'Fuck her and leave her,' but the other part of me says 'She's the best thing you'll ever have, and if you leave her now, you won't be happy for the rest of your life.' I mean, my heart and my head are saying two different things. And I'm not talking about the head on my shoulders either."

I couldn't believe what I had just said to Harry. He's a guy though, he'll understand. I hope.

"Draco, when you're with her, how do you feel? When you hear her name, what comes to your mind?"

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. The horny part of me keeps saying that she's just a booty-call and I'm only marrying her, because of sex, sex, and more SEX. That and it is arranged. The other part of me keeps saying exactly how I feel though.

"Harry, when I'm with Hermione, everything goes right. Its like I have protection, from everything. She makes my life worth living. When I hear her name, I picture a romantic dinner for two, or a beautiful sunrise in the summer, lighting over beautiful snow-covered mountaintops."

How the _hell_ do I go from being the most hated guy in the school to the pussiest?

"Draco, I know exactly what you should do. You my dear friend, need to tell Hermione what you've just told me."

"Um…thank you?"

"No problem-o. I'm going to go spend some time with Natally now. Glad I could help."

Harry left, leaving me alone in this desolate room. I now noticed that the Butterbeer that was in front of the chair where Harry was sitting was emptied, whilst mine was still unopened. I sat there looking at the unopened bottle, and I started crying. I DON'T CRY!

**Hermione's POV**

I walked out of the Common Room and started towards one of the secret passages, but I realized I forgot my coat half way through the passage. I turned back around, but stopped right away. From the main corridor, I heard voices.

"I hear she killed him. Poor old man, that Mister Granger. Seems as if you get close to that she-devil, she'll do something to harm you."

I wonder…wait! My father? He killed himself. Those sixth years are exaggerating.

"Hermione is not a murderer! He committed suicide. She and Draco…"

Nat came storming around the corner. They were talking about me? I'm…the she-devil? That's not true though. I looked back out at the group of students now gathered in front of me. I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak. No matter.

I turned back towards the passage and came out near the Great Hall, behind the display of Gryffindor House Points. Nobody was around so I bolted out of the doors and found a safe haven to hide from stragglers going to dinner, behind a bush right outside the door. I was freezing and I needed my coat. I got my wand out of my pocket.

"Accio Coat!"

Moments later, freezing my ass off, my coat came flying out of a third-story window. I quickly put it on. If I hadn't, I'm sure I would have either froze to death or gotten a bad case of frostbite.

After the last of the stragglers went in for dinner entered Hogwarts, I came out from behind the bush. I headed for the lake. It was really cold outside so I started to run. I realized then that just sitting around the lake in the cold weather wouldn't be quite a good idea. I turned around back towards the school and I didn't care what other people had to say.

**Draco's POV**

After sitting there and crying for awhile, I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. Everyone was down at dinner, I wasn't very hungry though.

So I walked to the portrait of Lily and James Potter.

"Engagement." The portrait opened.

The Common Room wasn't empty as I had expected it to be. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch reading what looked like Hermione's journal.

"Ah. Young Master Malfoy. I see you have arrived. I was wondering if I could perhaps talk to you."

"Why is Hermione's journal in your hand?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's talk."

"I'm not talking until you tell me what her journal is doing in your hands for."

I wonder what's going on. Dumbledore has never entered our Common Room. I shouldn't say that. Why does he have Hermione's journal though?

"Ah, yes. Master Malfoy, do you know of any reason why Master Granger would kill himself?"

I opened my mouth, but Dumbledore stopped me before I spoke.

"Miss Granger shares her poems with me quite often. Now, back to the question."

"No, I don't know why he jumped. Why would you ask me first?"

"No matter. I will hope that we'll talk soon enough. Tell Mistress Malfoy I would rather need to speak with her."

Mistress Malfoy? Who the hell is that?

"I'm talking about Miss Granger! Good day dear boy."

Dumbledore walked out of the Common Room after setting Hermione's journal down.

I picked I up and walked upstairs and put it in the table drawer where she keeps it. I walked back downstairs. Surprisingly, I found a crying Hermione. I walked up beside her and embraced her.

"Hermione, I love you!"

* * *

So, R&R...tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.

Love,  
Kayla


	54. Is It The End We Fear

Hey. Oh my gosh! Its been too long. I thought that I had been deleted from here for some reason, so I started my own website. I'd rather do my work on my website, so after I get all of my stories up on my site I'm deleting this. Write down the link please. You can visit it! It is located on my profile under personal site.

* * *

Chapter 54

Hermione pulled away from me.

"How can you say that to me?" Hermione was still crying. It seemed like someone had upset.

I backed up and sat down on the couch. "What are you talking about? I said 'I love you!' It isn't a bad thing. Is it?"

"How can you love a 'she-devil' like me? How can you get close to me? I'll only hurt you!"

"Who put that rubbish in your head?"

"A group of sixth years."

"Well, they're wrong! You're not a 'she-devil'. Its actually quite easy to love you."

Hermione looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"Do you honestly mean that Draco?"

I looked at her. "You're my everything Hermione. I wouldn't lie to you."

Hermione came to site besides me. She didn't talk to me though.

"Is that not the only thing that is wrong baby?"

"I never got time to myself really."

"Why don't you think out loud and let me hear?"

"I just…I can't! I need to get away. I'm scared and upset."

She got up sniffling and walked out. I'm worried.

* * *

Thanks. Don't for get to R&R.  
Kayla 


End file.
